Dr Reid and Dr Lewis
by gothina234
Summary: A year ago Reid met a beautiful ER doctor called Casey Lewis and instantly fell in love with her. The BAU team find out and want to meet her. Will contain disaster events with Casey involved. Emily is still with team.  title may change
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Minds**

A year ago Reid met a beautiful ER doctor called Casey Lewis and instantly fell in love with her. The BAU team find out and want to meet her. Will contain disaster events with Casey involved. Emily is still with team.

**One year ago...**

Reid knew he should have been more careful when making his way to work. Snow and ice blanketed the streets causing the usually dreary streets to turn into a beautiful winter wonderland. Reid was so focused with his coffee that he missed the edge of the road and slipped, Reid groaned as he felt his head collide with the pavement and knew full well what the warm trickle down his forehead was.

A smooth voice came through his veil of confusion.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me your name?" the voice asked gently. Reid liked the voice as it reassured him, it took him a few moments to realise that soft thin hands were inspecting the cut of his forehead.

"Reid, um, my name is Spencer Reid".

"Well Mr Reid this is your lucky day. My name is Casey Lewis and I'm an ER doctor, you've got a large cut on your forehead which requires some stitches" she said in a calm voice while applying pressure to Reid's forehead causing him to wince.

"How far is the hospital?".

"Its not far, I'll take you."

Reid simply nodded, he wasn't in the mood to argue. Casey slowly pulled Reid from the edge of the footpath, she smiled at Reid but that wasn't what caught Reid's attention, her big blue eyes kept Reid in a trance like state till she urged him to go forward.

"You have beautiful eyes" Reid blurted out. Casey smiled at the compliment while Reid tried to shy away.

"Thank you Mr Reid."

"Its actually Dr Reid" he laughed.

"A fellow doctor, I suppose that you would have been fine whether I had come along or not."

"Not that kind of doctor, I have BA's in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy as well as PHD's in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering".

Casey looked surprised but the look was not new to Reid, it was the look everyone gave him when he listed his qualifications.

"We are here."

Reid looked up, he thought he would have to go further but true to Casey's words the door was straight in front of him. She led him to a bed and prepared examined him, Reid winced every now and then when she went near the cut, she did all the basic medical protocol before preparing to stitch the wound.

"Good news is that you won't need a CT scan. You seem to be alert and all signs point to you just having a bad headache after this" she said slipping a glove on. Reid was relieved that he could skip the CT scan, he hated small confined spaces. Casey numbed the area and began to carefully stitch the area.

"Your really good at this". Reid meant what he said, she was always so gentle.

"Well thank you Dr. Reid" she said trying to conceal the smile on her face, she liked this man, he was polite as well as soft on the eyes.

"I am finished so you are free to go once I have covered the area" Casey said as she applied a cover to the area.

Reid looked at himself in a nearby mirror, he knew his team was going to ask a lot of questions about the new accessory on his forehead. Reid looked at Casey as she walked over to the reception desk, she walked with grace while her raven black hair bobbed up and down as it was pinned up. Her body was nice and slender but not too thin, as she turned around Reid quickly removed his gaze.

"I would suggest that you take something for the pain if you want and if there are any problems you can call back here. You're a free man Dr. Reid" she smiled.

"You can call me Spencer".

"Spencer it is. Spencer would you by any chance want to have coffee some time?" Casey asked, she was slightly nervous asking him.

"I would love to."

They agreed on a time to meet, swapped numbers and parted ways. Despite the pain in his head at the moment he was bubbling with joy, he had a date.

**BAU **

Hotch was waiting for the youngest member of his team to walk in, Reid was usually the first of team in. He was about to call Reid when he spotted the young man being fussed over by Garcia, he opened the door to hear the motherly voice asking Reid lots of questions, he discovered why when he turned the corner to see Reid with a bandage on a small part of his forehead.

"Reid what the hell happened?" Hotch asked as went and inspected Reid's forehead.

"I slipped and fell on some ice on my way to work. Someone helped to the ER and they stitched it up for me, its no big deal guys I'm fine" he reassured them.

"Fine Reid but you are to stay at the office till I tell you" Hotch said with straight authority in his voice.

Reid simply nodded, he knew better than to argue with Hotch. The rest of the morning was filled with questions about how h had received his latest injury, Prentiss was the only one that did not ask too many questions. Reid didn't mention Casey to the team, he wanted to keep her a secret for the time being, when the team was involved relationships could get complicated.

**One year later...**

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please tell if you would like me to continue and please review.**_

_**Thanks**_


	2. Meeting Casey

**Meeting Casey**

_**One year later...**_

**Reid**

Reid felt the sun pour through his window onto his skin as he woke up. Casey was sleeping peacefully next to him albeit with no clothing on beneath the covers, Reid smiled as he remembered the previous night. He was prepared to sleep for another hour till he heard his phone vibrate. It was from Hotch saying that they had a new case. Reid groaned as he crossed the morning hurdle all humans felt, he tried carefully not to wake Casey from her deep slumber but her eyes opened slowly to face him.

"Morning Spencer, where are you going?".

"After I take a shower I have to go into work, it looks like we have a new unsub" he said as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Reid didn't tell her much about the team except they were like family to him. He liked having someone who wasn't connected with his work so he decided not to tell Casey about his team and chose not to tell his team about Casey.

"Okay well you know the normal rules, come back safe and sound" she smiled.

Reid laughed softly as his girlfriend reminded him to come back safe, she always worried about him and he reciprocated the feeling, the Emergency Room that she worked at wasn't always safe. As Reid dried himself and got dressed he heard the sound of a pager going off and Casey scrambling off the bed and rushing to the bathroom.

"Casey I thought you had the day off" Reid asked puzzled as she quickly ran a brush through her hair and washed herself.

"I did till Doctor Gedren called in sick leaving me to cover all his patients."

Reid nodded understanding. They both grabbed there belongings and rushed out the door. Reid dropped off Casey at the ER. Before she exited the car Reid reached over and gave her a long kiss on the lips which she returned, he needed that kiss to get him through the day as well as deal with horrific images he was about to see.

He gave a swift wave to Taylor a nurse who had become friends with since being with Casey and turned the corner.

**Casey**

As she walked towards the door her mind wandered to last night. She could still remember Reid's hands in her hair as he kissed his way down her neck. She quickly brought her mind to reality.

"Morning Frank. What is on the board today?" she asked without her usual enthusiastic tone. She was not in the mood to be at the ER.

"We have a drunk and disorderly in need of stitches, a elderly patient who is experiencing stomach pains and we have a patient who has injured his arm in a car accident" Frank listed before offering Casey her coffee, Frank was the best receptionist ever as he always got someone's coffee before they arrived.

She put her items in her locker and grabbed her stethoscope preparing for a long day of work ahead. Her first two patients didn't take that long to treat as the drunk and disorderly one had passed out making the stitches a piece of cake to do and the elderly couple had digested some rather questionable meat the previous night which was easy to treat.

She made her way towards her next patient.

"Hello Mr Lynch. I understand you are experiencing pain in your arm."

The man smiled as he put his glasses back on and looked at the doctor.

"Yeah I was on my way to work and some guy came out of nowhere. My arm really hurts."

"Well let's take a look and see what's wrong" Casey assured the man.

As a precaution she gave him a basic examination and then sent him to X-ray to have his arm checked out.

"Mr Lynch is there anyone you would like me to call while you are in X-ray?".

"Could you call my girlfriend, her name is Penelope Garcia. The number is in my phone" he politely requested.

"I'll do it now for you".

Casey retrieved the phone from the man's bag and searched for Penelope. She walked over to the reception phone and dialled the number.

"Hello Penelope Garcia, FBI Technical analyst" a cheery voice picked up.

Casey could hear voices in background, it seemed a heated discussion was going on.

"Good morning, my name is Dr Casey Lewis from the Quantico Emergency room. I have a Kevin Lynch who was involved in a car accident here, he's fine apart from an injured arm which is currently being X- rayed, he asked if I could call you."

"I'll be there right away. Just tell him to stay put and I'll come and pick him up" the once cheery voice now worried said down the phone before hanging up.

Mr Lynch returned to his bed and waited for news of what was wrong with his arm. Casey received his X-ray back sooner than she thought would get it.

"Mr Lynch you have a closed bone fracture in you lower arm which can be painful if you move it too often. I'm going to get a nurse to put your arm in a cast which will have to stay on for a few weeks." Casey delivered the news as softly as she could but she could see the dismay in the man's face.

A few seconds after she had delivered the news a young women came walking over. Her hair was a rich blond and she wore an assortment of colourful jewellery that seemed to match her glasses.

"Kevin Lynch why do you always have me worried?" the young women scolded. Kevin gave Penelope a puppy dog look which made the women's face face turn from worry to a soft sweet look. Casey thought that was the best moment to jump in.

"I presume you are Penelope Garcia. I'm Dr. Lewis, we spoke on the phone".

"Thank you for looking after him. Will he be okay?" Garcia asked wanting to know everything.

"He'll be fine although his lower arm will have a cast on till the fracture is healed. A nurse will be along shortly to cast his arm. If you'll excuse me I have to get to work on some charts. I'll be back to discharge you though." Casey assured

They nodded and she began walking as she walked away.

Casey approached the reception desk and began to fill out various forms, she wanted to kill Dr. Gedren for making her come in.

Frank appeared in front of her with a fresh assortment of doughnuts, he batted away other hands as he wanted to give her first pick. She picked the classic glazed doughnut and thanked frank.

"Hey Casey, how is Spencer doing?" Taylor asked as she wiped the board.

"He is doing fine, he got called into work for a case so my plan for a romantic evening has to be rearranged" Casey sighed taking another bite of her doughnut.

"Never mind. He is so good for you though and he was great at the Christmas party we had, Dr. Magic we called him" Taylor chuckled.

Casey turned around to face Garcia who had arrived at the desk.

"The nurse has finished with Kevin's cast. Is there anything I need to fill out?".

"If you could just confirm these details and sign the marked areas that would be great. His discharge papers have already been filled out".

Casey resumed her conversation with Taylor as Garcia walked over to the other desk to fill out the forms.

**Garcia**

Garcia just wanted to get Kevin home so she could get him comfortable, she had arranged to do all of her work from home. As she filled out the forms she glanced at the staff board next to her and scanned them, her eyes zoomed to one picture in particular.

Her Junior G-man Reid was kissing Dr. Casey Lewis, the doctor who had just treated Kevin. What the hell was the only thought that rang through her mind.

She dialled Reid's number wanting an answer.

"Hey Garcia, how is Kevin?" his soft voice answered.

"He's fine. Why am I staring at a picture of you and Kevin's doctor full on kissing each other" she whispered angrily to Reid.

_Shit _thought Reid.

_**Thank you for the reviews and to those who have added this to their subscription list.**_

_**Reviews fuel my inner writer **_

_**Thank you, enjoy and please review**_


	3. Reid's secret revealed

**Reid's secret revealed**

**I love this story. It has obliterated my writer's block and allow my inner writer to flourish.**

**Thank you for your reviews**

**I am thrilled with the response that this has received. ****Hope you enjoy and please review**

**Reid**

Reid's mind felt like it had been hit by a truck. Garcia had just confronted him over the phone after she had seen him kissing Casey, he knew that picture would come back to haunt him one day. She had filled out the papers while waiting for his answer and gone outside to stay on the call.

"Well Garcia she is, um, my girlfriend" Reid stuttered, he had no excuse at least not one that Garcia would believe.

"You have a girlfriend! How long? Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" she screamed down the phone. Garcia received a few looks from some nurses but ignored them.

"I didn't know how to tell you, I think I just wanted something away from BAU that was just mine. Please don't be angry Garcia".

Garcia relaxed her face when she heard Reid's explanation, she knew how he felt, the BAU was what everyone's life revolved around but when she was away from it at least the horrible parts she felt relieved.

"I'm not angry its just it would have been nice to know that you had someone in your life that was making you happy. We have noticed that you have been healthier and happier for a while now, I'm guessing she is the reason why" Garcia said in her soft mum-like voice.

"Yeah she is, she's amazing and so smart. Do you remember a year ago when I hurt my head slipping over on some ice?" he asked wondering if she remembered.

"Yeah we watched you on ice after that with eagle eyes" she laughed.

"She was the doctor who helped me. She stitched up my head and I don't know what it was, she had me mesmerized the moment I saw her and when she asked me out I said yes without a second thought." Reid talked about her with such love that it made Garcia's heart flutter, her Junior-G man was in love.

"You realise Reid that the team has to meet her. We can all meet up for drinks once you have finished up at the BAU" she said excited at the prospect of meeting Casey properly.

Reid was torn between what to do. He wanted to keep Casey away from the horrors of the BAU but he knew the team would find out eventually. The unsub they had all been called in for had already been apprehended, he had turned himself in after killing three lawyers, he believed he had killed the judges of fate.

"OK Garcia we can have drinks tonight" he relented.

"Yay! I can't wait to tell the others. See ya tonight lover-boy".

Reid put his phone down and then let his head rest on his desk, tonight was going to be complicated.

"What's up genius" the voice with no name said. Reid looked up to see Morgan and Hotch hovering above him wondering what was going on.

"Can you guys get everyone?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah why?" Morgan asked concerned.

"I just need to tell you guys something".

Hotch nodded and beckoned for the rest of the BAU team to come over to Reid's desk, everyone assembled at the desk waiting for his news. Reid took a long deep breath to calm himself.

"I know you guys have noticed a change in my behaviour and my health and you are right, I have been happier and healthier for about a year now".

"Is there something wrong Reid?" Hotch asked using his father figure voice.

"No I'm fine. I have a girlfriend who I have been with for about a year now, she is an ER doctor at the Quantico emergency room. I'm telling you this because Garcia just saw me and her kissing in picture and demanded that we all have drinks tonight." Reid's breathing was slow as he waited for their answer.

Everyone was shocked at his news, they thought Reid had just improved his lifestyle but now they discovered it was because of a women. Morgan was the first to break the silence.

"My man Reid" he said giving Reid a pat on the shoulder.

"What's her name?" Emily asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Her name is Casey Lewis, we met about a year ago when I slipped and fell on the ice. She was the one who helped me get stitched up" Reid responded. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and grinned, they both knew what Reid had been through over the last few years, if this Casey girl was keeping him happy she was already in their good books.

"When should we meet?" Hotch asked.

"Let me make a call and I'll let you know" Reid said not knowing if Casey would like the idea of having drinks later that night.

Everyone nodded and dispersed leaving Reid to phone Casey. Everyone was so happy for Reid and hoped that everything worked out for both of them.

**Casey**

Casey looked at her watch counting down the minutes till she could leave. She enjoyed her job but only on the days when she was supposed to work, it had been ages since she had had a day off, she had planned to spend the evening with Reid watching a movie and then hopefully having a repeat of the night before.

She decided to spend some time in the staff lounge so she could relax. The patients that she had dealt with today were exhausting and she was still puzzled by the look that the women called Garcia had given her.

A fourth year medical student was in the middle of fetching coffee for their superior, she laughed as she remembered her days being a lackey. She cracked open a cola and let the cool liquid run down her throat, she welcomed the fuzzy feeling it gave her. Ten minutes passed before Frank came in looking for her.

"Dr Lewis, Spencer is on the phone for you". She quickly brought herself to her feet and made her way to the desk, she picked up the phone eagerly wanting hear Reid's voice.

"Hello my lovely Einstein" she said happily into the phone, she was rewarded with a chuckle from the other end.

"Hey Casey. Are you available tonight to meet at 'The party'?" he asked.

"I can meet you there at about eight, I get off at six and I have to take shower to get the ER feeling off me".

"My team wants to meet you, they found out about you" he blurted out.

She was surprised as hell, they had managed to keep their relationship from them for year and suddenly they knew.

"How did they find out?" Casey asked with confusion.

"A team member of mine called Penelope Garcia came in today to pick up her boyfriend after he had injured his arm, she spotted the Christmas photo of us and interrogated me over the phone till I told her who you was" he explained not taking a single breath.

Casey laughed now knowing why she had received that look from Garcia.

"Now I'm really nervous Reid, you told me they were like your family. I'm going to feel like they are judging me every time they look at me".

"Casey, my caring Casey, I love you and all you need to be concerned about is being yourself. They are going to love you" Reid assured her knowing that whenever he referred to her as 'Caring Casey' her heart melted.

"I'll see you at eight Einstein. I'll wear your favourite tonight at the bar" she laughed.

"Wear those jeans as well, see you at eight. Bye."

Casey put the phone down and quickly shook her hands to get rid of the nerves she was feeling about the upcoming evening. It was going to be a long night.

**Eight O'clock at 'The Party'**

Reid and the rest of the BAU team were seated around the table waiting for Casey. Penelope was with the team as Kevin told her to go out for the night, he didn't want her wasting her evening looking after him. At that moment a raven haired women began to approach the table at which they were all sat, she was wearing a dark blue v-neck top and tight jeans that showed off her figure.

Reid stood up from his seat and gave her a quick kiss on her lips while the rest of BAU team stared at her in awe. They were all thinking that she looked great and beautiful, Morgan wasn't surprised that Reid has managed to get such a beautiful girl. Casey and Reid stood towards the group who were all smiling.

"Guys this is Casey" Reid introduced.


	4. meet the present, confront the past

**Meeting the present and confronting the past**

**Here you go my lovely readers. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review**

**And yes they are profilers and should have spotted that Reid had a girlfriend but as we all know if Reid wants to keep a secret he keeps it very well.**

**'The Party'**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Casey" Rossi said standing up and shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too -" she said before stopping realising she did not know who she was meeting.

"It's Rossi dear, David Rossi" he said seeing that she did not know his name, he let out a soft chuckle. Reid realised that he had not introduced them all to Casey yet and wanted to hit himself for not doing so.

"Casey you've already met Penelope Garcia" he said pointing to Garcia, Casey nodded and shook Garcia's hand.

"This is Emily Prentiss and Ashley Seaver." Emily shook Casey's hand and so did Ashley. "Its a pleasure to meet you Casey" Emily gleefully said.

Reid turned his attention to Hotch and Morgan, both of the them were looking at Casey with huge grins on their faces, Hotch spoke before Reid could introduce them.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, its an honour to meet the woman who has captured Reid's heart" he laughed softly.

"I'm Derek Morgan. May I say you look beautiful tonight?" Morgan smoothly said. Casey shook his hand and blushed slightly, she couldn't help it.

"Careful Morgan, that's Reid's girlfriend" Emily playfully teased.

"Sorry Morgan my heart belongs to Reid" Casey smiled while putting her arm around Reid. Morgan bowed his head pretending to act defeated, the BAU team let out a group laugh. Reid was so relieved when the team introduced themselves to Casey although he felt a little threatened by Morgan's playful flirting, he knew it was irrational as Morgan would never hurt Reid that way. Reid pulled another chair towards the table for Casey, she sat down to face the team's watchful eyes.

"Casey do you want a drink?" Reid asked as he got up to get them some drinks, the team already had theirs.

"I'll have a sparkling water".

Reid nodded knowing why she had ordered the water, he wasn't sure if the team would realise though.

"Are you duty at the hospital?" asked Rossi after noticing that had not ordered any alcohol.

"Oh um no, I had bit of a drinking problem in High School so I don't drink" she said slightly ashamed at her past. Reid arrived at the table with their drinks a few moments later, he realised their was some tension in the air. Emily decided to changed the subject.

"I hear you are a ER doctor Casey, I understand that's how you met Reid" she asked wanting confirmation.

"Yeah I saw him fall on the ice. My doctor side kicked in and I took him to the ER."

"Our Reid here does have a knack for getting into trouble, he once walked full force into my car door one morning when he tried to surprise me. I had no idea he was there so I just threw it open" Emily laughed.

"I know what you mean. He tried to cook me breakfast in bed one morning but instead ended up with burnt hand."

Reid looked down at his drink slightly embarrassed, he did have a knack for getting into trouble. He was hoping that the team didn't bring up what happened in Georgia when he was kidnapped, he was yet to build up the courage to tell her about that. It made him feel guilty keeping some secrets from her when she had shared so many of hers, it was one of the reasons he wanted to keep her away from the BAU. He remembered when she told him about her almost getting killed by Psych Patient, she had been stabbed in the back twice and almost bled to death. He was thankful that she survived, he would never met her if she hadn't.

The team all sat chatting with Casey and each other for the next half hour, they all loved Casey although Garcia wanted to have a chat with Casey later on.

"Reid I'll be right back I just have to visit the ladies room" Casey said before getting off her chair, as she stood up her t-shirt lifted up slightly to reveal the scars from the stabbing incident. Hotch looked at Reid who had a look of panic in his eyes as he realised Hotch had seen them, he waited for Casey to leave before asking Reid about them, he shuffled his chair over to Reid.

"Reid were they what I thought they were?" Hotch asked with concern deep in his voice.

"Its not my place to tell you Hotch and I don't think it is your concern" Reid replied defensively.

"I'm just worried. The scars on her back look a lot like the ones that I have on my chest, did she get hurt?"

Reid felt guilty for making Hotch mention the scars that Foyet had given him and it was true that Hotch was the only one who would truly understand.

"About a year before I met Casey she was attacked by a psych patient, she was stabbed in the back and almost bled to death. Don't tell her or the team that I told you and please can you not mention Georgia, Tobias or anything to do with that, I haven't told her about that, I'm not strong enough yet" Reid confessed, he pleaded Hotch not to tell Casey like a child would plead for a friend to keep their secret. Hotch put his hand on Reid's shoulder as he got up due to the fact he had spotted Casey leaving the ladies room.

"Till your ready your secret is safe with me. I'll warn the others not to mention Georgia if you keep Casey distracted" he whispered in Reid's ear. Reid took a large swig of his drink and then went over to Casey.

"Sorry I took so long, the line was horrendous" Casey apologised. Reid knew he had to distract her for a minute while Hotch spoke to the team.

"Casey dance with me" he asked taking her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. It was a slow song so it would be easy for him to dance, just move one foot to the side when she did. They slowly began to dance and Reid enjoyed himself, he usually hated dancing but holding Casey in his arms with her head against his chest was great. Casey enjoyed herself as well, she felt happy for the first time that day.

Back at the table Hotch motioned the others closer to him so he could discuss Reid's situation.

"Reid has asked me to speak to you. He doesn't want any of us to mention Georgia or Tobias to Casey, he isn't ready to tell her yet so if we could respect his request that would be great" Hotch said making the request sound more like an order.

They all nodded in agreement and looked over to a smirking Reid to see him dancing with a giggling Casey. They were all glad that Reid had found Casey but they also worried about the future of the relationship, Reid had put away some of the most dangerous Unsubs they had ever encountered and Casey was a weapon against Reid if they ever wanted revenge.

**Hope you enjoyed **


	5. Fire, fire burning bright

**Fire fire burning bright**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. You keep me going and I hope you are enjoying this.**

**I hope you like it and please review.**

Reid and Casey ceased dancing when they realised a hip-hop song had begun, they barely danced well with a slow song. Before returning to the group Casey pulled Reid aside, she wanted to know what they thought.

"Reid are you sure they like me?" she asked with worry seeping through her voice.

"They love you, you've won over Morgan by just looking nice" he chuckled. Casey smiled back, she just wanted to make Reid happy which meant that she had to get on well with his team. She was relieved that they liked her, she didn't need to be a profiler to realise that the team were protective of Reid. Reid felt Casey relax and decided to cheer her up by kissing her, her lips were soft and moist against his as he kissed her and both of them giggled as they felt the euphoria feeling go through their bodies.

Morgan had spotted the two love birds kissing in the corner and chuckled into his beer. Reid was like a little brother to him, no matter who Reid had brought through the door he would have liked and respected her. He wanted Reid to be happy, he deserved it the most after everything he had been through. Casey and Reid almost skipped over to the table holding each others hands. Morgan had never seen Reid act this way before, Reid was more social than ever which in Morgan's eyes was a huge improvement.

Casey was about to order another sparkling water before she heard her hospital pager go off, she picked it up and excused herself from the table to answer the page. Reid watched her go out of the club with gazeful eyes.

**Casey**

Casey phoned the hospital to see why they had paged her, Frank answered the phone.

"Quantico Emergency room" his voice grunted.

"Hey Frank. Why was I paged?"

"We need you here. There was an explosion in apartment block and we need someone on the scene, can you get there?" he questioned.

Casey sighed and gently banged her head against the door in frustration, she was going to have to leave Reid to deal with this.

"I'll go straight there. Do they have all emergency supplies and equipment?".

"Yeah but no-one can get there from here, we are swamped here because of a porch collapse" he half spoke half yawned down the phone.

Casey wrote the location of the explosion down on her hand and hung up. She rushed inside to grab her bag, Reid noticed that she was in a rush.

"Casey is everything ok?" he asked concerned. The rest of the BAU team had raised their heads to see them.

"I am so sorry to all of you but there is an emergency at work and I need to get to the scene of an explosion. I feel so rude rushing off like this" she quickly said feeling so guilty for leaving Reid.

"Its fine honey. I'll see you back at the apartment" Reid assured her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It was pleasure meeting you all" Casey said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Casey, I hope we can do this again. We will see you soon" Hotch assured her noticing her apologetic behaviour. She waved to the rest of the group and rushed out the door narrowly avoiding falling over.

She rushed to her car and floored it. She rushed as quickly as she could to the scene of the accident, she made sure she parked her car away from the scene so she would not block the ambulances. She rushed over to the scene with a stethoscope that she kept in the car and began to assess the situation. A paramedic beckoned her over to an injured women.

"Are you Dr Lewis?" he shouted trying to make sure she heard him.

"I am. Quantico emergency room called me and said you needed a doctor on the scene."

"Damn straight. I have two fire-fighters on the middle floor requiring immediate medical care, one of them has been impaled by a pipe. I have a thirty five year old woman with severe burns to her body, I don't know if she is even going to make it to the hospital and a young boy is somewhere in the building but we can't find him, the mother is over there" he explained giving a clip note version of the scene so Casey could get to work. Casey looked over to see a blonde woman screaming hysterically that they should have found her son by now, Casey prayed that they would.

Casey grabbed an emergency medical kit and made her way into the building which was still partially on fire, she could feel the heat hit her skin as she made her way through the building. She arrived at the fire-fighter who had been impaled, he was bleeding heavily and it was not going to be easy to move him. The other fire-fighter had smashed his head against one of the stairs, he had blood seeping from his head and could barely register his surroundings.

Casey inspected the pipe, it was too deep to remove without surgery so she opted to pack the surrounding area with gauze. She administered some pain medication to help him cope with the pain.

The other uninjured fire-fighters next to her helped move him onto a board, he yelped in pain which caused Casey to wince. She moved her attention to the head injury.

"Sir can you follow the light with your eyes?" she said as she moved her torch across his eyes to see his pupils.

"I don't know where I am" he croaked in response. She cursed underneath her breath, he had a severe concussion and possible amnesia due to a very deep head wound which need immediate attention. She lifted the man on the the second board and helped lift it down the stairs with her paramedic friend. They got him through the door, another fireman replaced Casey to help carry the board. Casey spotted the burn victim with a sheet over her, the woman had died due to her severe burns, Casey coped by reminding herself that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. She surveyed the scene and ordered the ambulances to take patients who were severe to Quantico Emergency room and the minor injuries to St. Mary's Hospital, she knew Quantico was already swamped with the porch collapse but they could deal with traumas the best.

Casey jumped when she suddenly heard a man screaming for a women to stop, the hysterical mother had run into the burning building to find her son.

"I'll get her, stay with them" she shouted at the paramedic who was attending to the fire-fighters. Casey jolted into the building after the mother who was screaming for her son to stop playing Hide and Seek. She was within a few steps of the mother before a loud deafening sound hit her ears and moments later fire engulfed the entire building as the fire exploded through it causing windows to shatter and fire to whip and sizzle around the floor Casey was on.

**Reid**

Reid and the BAU team left ten minutes after Casey had left due to the arrival of some college guys. They knew how the evening would end for the college guys, either drunk in someone's bed or a bad hangover. They decided to go back to Emily's place in their cars and continue the evening when they found themselves unable to travel down the main road. A faint yellow glow could be seen just round the corner.

"Is that the apartment building Casey was called to?" Garcia asked.

"She's right there, she carrying someone out" Reid said sounding proud of Casey. He spotted her being replaced by a stronger individual. The team looked at the scene from a distance, they were seeing Casey in action. All of the team was impressed by Casey's ability to co-ordinate the rescue teams. Their concentration was suddenly broke when they spotted a young women going back into the building screaming for her son. Casey shouted something inaudible to them and raced back inside the building.

"Reid your girlfriend has got some courage running into a burning building like that" Hotch said speculating on what everyone was thinking. They all smiled at her bravery but their smiling faces soon turned to horror as an explosion ripped through the building causing windows to break and glass to shatter onto the ground.

Reid only thought was _**' Casey'**_

_**What will happen in the next chapter? **_

_**Tomorrow we shall see**_


	6. Promises

**Promises**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**I decided to post another chapter so soon due to the reviews and story adds**

**Again thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Reid**

Reid started to race towards the scene after the explosion had subsided only to find himself being pulled back by Morgan who was trying to prevent Reid from running into a burning building and getting himself killed.

"REID! I'm sure she's fine, you can't run in there half-cocked" Morgan shouted at Reid although Morgan didn't seem convinced by his own words about Casey's condition.

"I have to save her, please Morgan let me go" begged Reid as he tried to escape the arm lock. Garcia was in tears as she looked at the burning building which was now burning more than ever, she looked at Reid seeing that he was on the brink of losing it completely. Ashley and Emily felt helpless, the couldn't save Casey and they were close to losing Reid as well. Emily knew that Casey's death would send Reid back to a dark place labelled Diludid. Rossi and Hotch raced towards the scene hoping to speak to someone about what was going on.

"Excuse me We're FBI. A young women just ran into the building is there any word on her condition" Hotch demanded while he and Rossi showed the Chief Fire-fighter their identification.

"I've been trying to contact her on the radio but I'm getting no response, if she doesn't answer soon she's probably dead" the Chief wheezed, he had clearly already been in building as his breathing was scratchy "Why do you want to know about the Dr Lewis?"

"She's one of our agents girlfriend, he just witnessed the explosion" Rossi said grimly turning his nose away from the smell of burning wood and plastic. The Chief looked over to see a young man with tears in his eyes being restrained by a larger male, it was clear that the man loved the doctor very much. They all stared silently at building before a small crackle could be heard on the Chief's radio.

"_This is Dr Casey Lewis I have a young women and her son with me_ " a short burst of coughing disrupted the voice before it returned "_we're heading towards the basement window, require immediate assistance_."

A sigh of relief came over the men as they heard the voice crackle over the radio, Rossi rushed over to Reid to tell him the good news who was now having a panic attack.

"Reid shh.. its okay. She just came on the radio, she's heading out through the basement window with a young women and her son. Reid she's alive" Rossi said trying to soothe Reid who was now sat on the edge of the pavement breathing slowly. Reid's face turned slightly confused.

"She's a-alive" he said shocked and full of joy. Reid stood up and sprinted to the scene waiting to catch a glimpse of Casey, he was rewarded with the sight of Casey being helped out of the window by a group of fireman. Her face was smudged and she was wheezing and coughing uncontrollably. Reid ran towards her and wrapped her tight in his arms, he didn't care about her being covered in dirt he was just happy she was alive in front of him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Casey" Reid whispered in her ear. It took a few breaths before Casey could speak but she managed to get out a sentence.

"Trust me I won't" she coughed. A paramedic ushered her towards the ambulance and placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth to help relieve her breathing, she breathed in the air like it was gold. The paramedic checked her vitals before he spotted some burns on her wrist and a large cut on her leg, he applied pressure to stop some of the bleeding which cause Casey to grunt in pain.

"She needs to be taken to hospital to be treated, she also needs to be monitored, she has singed nasal hairs which is a clear indication of smoke inhalation. I would say quite serious" the paramedic said as he motioned for her to lay on gurney to which she happily obliged.

"Can I ride with her?" Reid pleaded, he had almost just lost her and had no intention of leaving her side till she had at least stopped coughing.

"Hop in. We are going to Quantico ER if your friends need to know". Reid jumped inside the ambulance and took Casey's hand as she looked at him and smiled through the mask, she lowered it for a moment to speak.

"Don't worry Einstein I'll be fine" she managed to wheeze before her eyes closed as she drifted unconscious. Reid panicked but the paramedic assured him it was just exhaustion, as long as her oxygen levels stayed steady she would be fine. Reid held her hand and put the mask back on, he wasn't leaving her till she was awake and ordered him away. His Caring Casey was now the who needed to be cared for.

**Casey**

The soft beep of a heart monitor was what awoke Casey, she was vaguely aware of a limp hand in her hand. She forced her eyes open to see Reid asleep at the side of her bed holding her hand, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light but she soon became aware of her surroundings. Her movement caused Reid to awake from his slumber, he was greeted with a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. She felt a weird object beneath her nose but realised it was an oxygen tube.

"Casey you're awake" he said almost laughing with glee. Casey went to speak but found her voice lost in pain. Reid quickly realised what she needed and got her a glass of water, she swallowed it softly to avoid causing herself too much pain.

"Hey Einstein, have you been here the whole time?" she wheezed. It was lucky they had a private room or else Reid would not have heard her.

"I never left. You scared me so much when you were in that building, I thought I had lost you when I saw the blast" he said as he stroked her hair.

"You can talk. I get scared every time you have a case" she wheezed again except this time she let out a violent cough afterwards causing Reid to flinch. He hated seeing her in pain.

"I'll do you a deal then Casey, after you get out of here and you are feeling well we shall take a trip to all points unknown. No Unsubs and no burning buildings" he propositioned to her.

"Deal Einstein" she whispered.

Casey let the darkness engulf her and Reid let it happen. She fell back to sleep knowing that Reid was next to her. Her sweet and loving Einstein never leaving her.

Hope you enjoyed. If there are any errors I apologise, I am writing this at 1.20 am


	7. Secrets all round

**Surprises all round**

**Thank you for all reading this so far. I really appreciate all the reviews and story adds.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Quick note: I am sorry if some of the words are spelled differently if you are readers from the USA. I'm from the United Kingdom and we spell some words differently. **

**Reid**

Casey has been signed off work for a week to allow her to recover, Reid was there when he could be but the BAU was stacking him with work, What made her chuckle more than anything was how protective Reid had been over her. Every morning that he was in Quantico he would make sure that she had breakfast before he left and he made her dinner when he got home. He kissed her on the cheek and on her bandages making sure he was gentle.

After he got her settled he made his way to work, he hoped and prayed that their was no case that took him out of town, it was Casey's last two days before she had to go back on Monday and he wanted to spend Saturday and Sunday treating Casey to a movies and popcorn.

The team had arranged to go out for drinks that Friday night but he declined to spend time with Casey, he felt guilty for neglecting his team and it was a struggle to find a balance between the two but he wanted to be with her. Emily and Morgan were discussing Kurt Vonnegut when he strolled into the room, they were both grinning throughout the conversation till they spotted Reid.

"Morning Reid, get into work alright" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I got Casey settled although I think she's getting annoyed with me babying her all the time."

"Woman don't like to be treated like babies. Makes them feel less in control so they distance themselves from the controlling person, just give her some space and she'll be fine" Emily said before taking a sip from her coffee.

"I am giving her space although we're spending the weekend together so hopefully that all goes well" Reid said with a nervous layer in his voice.

"Are you nervous about spending the weekend with her Reid?" Emily enquired noticing Reid's fumbling fingers. Reid was lost for words for a few seconds, he wanted to tell them but he knew that certain members of the team would overreact.

"I am actually. I went to see my mum before Casey got hurt and I asked her a question, she agreed and she gave me something" Reid pulled out a small red velvet box and held it in his hand "I'm going to ask Casey to marry me" he said before showing a huge smile.

Morgan and Emily stood in shock until Emily put her mug down and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I am so happy for you Reid, can I see the ring?" she asked barely keeping herself in one spot. Reid opened the middle on the red box to reveal a beautiful but simple ring, it was silver with small diamonds leading to a amethyst stone shaped like a heart, Emily examined the ring and she admitted it was a beautiful.

"Reid how did you get this?" she said.

"It's my mother's engagement ring, she said to me that it brought her love and it would bring me an even greater love."

"Congratulations Reid. She will definitely say yes" she giggled again before placing the ring back in the box. Morgan walked over to Reid and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I better be you first choice for best man" he teased before Hotch interrupted them.

"Morning everybody, did you all sleep well?" he said while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Garcia, Rossi and Seaver all came into the kitchen area before Reid could break the news, the two women were talking about a movie they had seen the previous night while Rossi walked beside them half day dreaming.

"Morning my beautiful angels, how is everyone?" Garcia chirped, she was too happy all the time.

"Reid has something to say" Emily said as she tapped her mug. The team looked at him with intent and tired eyes. Reid took a few nervous breaths before responding.

"I'm going to ask Casey to marry me tomorrow."

Garcia let out a happy gasp while Hotch and Rossi smiled. Garcia put her box of home-made chocolate chip cookies down and hugged Reid. He repeated the process and showed them all the ring. The team felt relieved for Reid, he had always been awkward around the social aspect of life so to see him embracing it more made the team happy.

The team all congratulated him again and then they all rushed off to work when they saw Erin Strauss walking into the building. Reid put the ring back in his bag for safety, he was so worried about asking her, he had a place all set to ask her.

**Casey**

Casey had been placed on the sofa by Reid before he left. She was still in pain from a cut on her leg. She hated putting everything on Reid, she knew he meant well but she needed to move around the house more although she was happy to stay watching Benny and Joon for the next hour.

She had no idea how she had got so lucky with Reid. He was extraordinarily smart with his IQ of 187 and he loved most of the things she did except she liked Supernatural while he liked Star Trek, the biggest arguement they had ever had ever had was over her meeting Reid's mother. He told her about his mother's condition but she knew she would be able to handle visiting her. Reid got so angry about the whole thing that it scared her slightly but he finally calmed down enough for her to talk him around.

He was happy that they had met in the end, his mother was at first startled by a new visitor but Casey and Diana talked and found themselves focusing mostly on Reid. Diana was glad he wasn't too skinny anymore while Casey talked about how nice Reid was. The whole meeting went brilliantly and Reid left with a smile on his face which stayed on his face for the rest of the day.

What she missed the most was them being together. He didn't want to risk causing her pain in her leg so he decided to wait till she was better. She closed her eyes and remembered Reid kissing down her neck while his hands ran through her air, they kissed passionately, they spent the night exploring each other till they fell asleep. She felt flustered just thinking about how gentle he was.

The evening came around quickly, her phone buzzed with a message from Reid:

'Swamped at work will be back a bit late'

She sent him a reply before going to the kitchen and fetching herself a snack. She picked up a small packet of strawberries and some sugar to go with them. She opened up her laptop to find an email from her boss, she was shocked at what it said.

_Casey, _

_Due to a discussion with other members of staff we are recommending that you spend one more week off duty due to certain _

_circumstances. Your wages will remain intact, we will see you in one more week._

_Dr Gary Miller_

She was looking forward to going back to work. She had no idea why she was being forced to stay off from work, she slammed the lid on her laptop, she decided she was going to go to the emergency room on Monday and confront them. She was good at her job,she kept to protocol and she went the extra mile for her patients. Reid walked through the door an hour later to find Casey angrily flipping the channels.

"Casey what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Bloody work. I have been forced to take another week off for an unspecified reason, I'm going in there Monday and confronting the bastards" she huffed before throwing the control across to the other side of the sofa. Reid walked round and gave her a hug, she buried her head in his shoulder and let out a sigh. Reid gently brushed the hair out her face and then continued to stroke her hair.

"Reid I love you. I love you and always will" she said turning her body to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Casey" he said kissing her back. She settled back into her sitting position, she rested against Reid and felt

comforted when he wrapped his arm around her stomach. She decided now was the best time to tell Reid her big news, she was just worried about his reaction.

"Reid I'm pregnant."

**Please review and enjoy.**


	8. What the future holds

**What the future holds**

**Here you go. I hope you enjoy. I know I'm mean with cliffhangers but I always post quickly after them.**

**Thank you for your reviews and enjoy.**

**Reid**

Reid couldn't think, his mind completely shut down when he heard the words 'I'm pregnant'. Casey sat up to face Reid and was worried when she saw his face. It took Reid five minutes to process the information, he was going to be a father and he knew what that entailed.

"You're Pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes I found out when I was in hospital, my blood test revealed that I was pregnant and I didn't know how to tell you" she replied, she held Reid's hand in hers and stroked her thumb over his knuckles.

"We used protection though."

"I know we did but I'm guessing that the condom may have split or something. They are only effective to a certain percentage" she answered, her hand unconsciously crept to her stomach. She should have seen the signs earlier, she had been slightly moody and sick a few times but she put that down to bad food. Doctors ignore the signs for some reason, her cravings should have been a clear sign.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"I'm about two month and a half months, I was worried about the baby after the explosion so I went and got checked out. The baby's fine but they want me to go for ultrasound on Tuesday" she rattled off sounding nervous.

"How could you not notice that you were pregnant?" he asked puzzled.

"I've been really stressed at work so I didn't realise, so what do you want to do?"

Reid sat forward so he could breath a bit better, he was trying to think about everything at once. He was FBI agent who had enemies out there, he had a hectic schedule due to work and he was afraid that the baby might inherit Schizophrenia. Reid was worried that he might develop it and he didn't want to place that burden on his baby. It was strange though, all of his worries were eclipsed by a strange sense of euphoria. He was with the woman he loved passionately and she was pregnant with his baby, a small bundle of goodness.

"I say we go for it. You are the only woman I have loved with my entire heart, this baby will be beautiful, it will have your kindness and beauty."

"And your genius mind as well as your good heart" Casey joyfully sobbed as she was close to tears.

Reid pulled her into a gentle hug and decided he was going to pop the question early.

"Wait here" he said before rushing to his bag and grabbing the small red velvet box. He walked over to Casey and looked into her bright blue eyes, the same eyes that enchanted him from the beginning. He bent down on one knee without losing her gaze.

"Casey Samantha Lewis, will you marry me?"

Casey looked into Reid's eyes, he was completely entranced with her and the words came from her lips without hesitation.

"Spencer Reid of course I'll marry you" she cried. Reid smiled, stood up and hugged her again. He slipped the ring on her finger and she loved it.

"Oh Spencer this has to be the happiest day of my life."

They spent the night together and watched television, Reid sat down for about an hour before they went to bed looking at pregnancy statistics till Casey came and rescued him from the laptop.

**The next day**

Reid woke with Casey nuzzled in his arms, her hair was sprawled across the pillow. Reid watched her sleep till she awoke from her deep slumber.

"Morning sweetie" he said before kissing her on the top of her arm to show affection.

"Morning Einstein, so what's on the agenda today?" she smiled.

"If its ok I wanted to call my mum and let her know the good news.

"What about your father?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. He was never there for me or my mother, he has no authority over me."

Casey looked at Reid, she wanted the entire family to together, she wanted to try heal the rift between Reid.

"Reid baby. Your father should know, he'll be happy for you and it may allow you to try talk to him again" she comforted stroking his cheek.

"Maybe. First thing is first, we should tell my team, they know that I was going to propose" he said.

"Are you going to tell about surprise number two?" she laughed.

"That's up to you. Garcia just text me telling me to get on a web cam to talk, she wants to know how everything went" Reid chuckled as he picked up his laptop. Within a few minutes Garcia was visible on the screen along with the rest of the team. The team had decided to have a day together away from the BAU and graphic images.

"We're getting married" he announced to the screen. Casey showed the ring to the screen and watched the girls on the screen scream happily.

"Congratulations you two. I wish you many happy years ahead" Hotch laughed.

"We have something else to tell you" Reid cut in.

"What is it?" Emily asked. Reid looked and Casey and let her announce the big news.

"I'm pregnant, Spencer is going to be a daddy" she blurted out.

The entire team's eyes went wide until Garcia let out a loud scream.

"I'm going to be an aunt" she tearfully screamed.

Reid and Casey laughed at the team's reaction, the team demanded that they come and meet them for a celebration drink, they agreed and began to get dressed. Casey and Reid were excited for the future. He couldn't phone his mother till after eleven so he knew who he had to phone next.

Reid picked up and his phone and dialled William Reid.

**Stay tuned till tomorrow **

**And please review**

**Little question**

**If you could pick a theme song for Casey and Reid's relationship what song would it be?**


	9. Guidance in danger

**Guidance in danger**

**Here you go, another chapter for you to read.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews and Story adds**

**Reid**

Reid held the phone to his ear waiting for William Reid to answer, a soft rumbling noise entered the silence.

"Hello" the voice said. Reid hesitated for a few moments before responding.

"Hey Dad its Spencer" he mumbled feeling his throat tighten.

"Spencer I'm surprised to hear from you".

"I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm getting married. I've been seeing Casey for a year and thought I'd let you know" Spencer said, resentment was evident in his tone, Spencer could never forgive his father for abandoning them. He knew that the events concerning Riley Jenkins had pushed him but it was still not right.

"Congratulations Spencer. I hope she brings you happiness" William said in a slightly dead tone. Reid felt slightly hurt by his tone.

"I'd just thought you should know well Casey thought I should call."

"Its good to know Spencer."

Reid looked over at Casey looking at herself in the mirror, she was brushing her hair and touching her swollen stomach every now and then. He knew he had to tell his father about the baby.

"Your going to be a grandfather" he said quickly before hanging up the phone, he didn't want to know his father's reaction. Reid wanted to be there for his baby and no matter what happened he was going to stay because he loved his fiancée and unborn baby. It took a few moments for the rage inside him to subside.

"Reid you ready to meet the others" Casey shouted from the hallway. Reid quickly slipped on his odd socks and his shoes before joining Casey. She was dressed in her long woolly jacket and jeans, her only thought being that in a few months she wouldn't able wear jeans. Reid and Casey arrived at the café and walked in to find an unexpected surprise, sitting next to Garcia was JJ. Reid rushed over and gave her a hug leaving Casey confused as she walked up to the table, JJ slipped of her seat to greet Casey.

"Casey this my very good friend Jennifer Jareau also known as JJ" Reid introduced. Casey suddenly realised who the blonde women was, Reid talked about her fondly and had mentioned that he was godfather to her son Henry.

"Hi Casey, its great to meet you" she smiled.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too" Casey replied.

"I hear that congratulations are in order" JJ said grinning like a child in a sweet shop. The rest of team looked up and smiled, they were all so happy for Reid and Casey, Garcia was ecstatic that she was going to have another little bundle to look over.

"We were both surprised today" Reid said as he held Casey's hand. She was glowing in his eyes.

"I have my first ultrasound on Tuesday. I just want to make sure everything is ok with the baby, I'm beginning to wonder if I have dates right" Casey laughed.

"We'll get everything checked out on Tuesday and we'll see how far along you are properly, your math never was that good. Is it alright if I come with you on Tuesday?" Reid asked.

"I want you there so you can see your baby" Casey said before kissing Reid. The rest of the day was spent with the BAU team, Reid kept himself close to Casey all day, he had to admit he was happy for the first time in a long time.

**Casey**

**Ultrasound appointment**

Casey sat in the waiting area nervously tapping her foot, she was so nervous to find out whether the baby was alright. She knew her dates were wrong due to her slightly swollen stomach. She knew she had to be over the three month mark, she ignored her stomach at first due to the fact that she and Reid had been binge eating takeaway food for a while although she had to admit her stomach was a big bigger than it should be. Reid was sat next to her reading through a magazine, this only occupied a short amount og time due to his eidetic memory.

"Casey Lewis" a young nurse called. Casey and Reid walked over to the room and entered it to see the doctor.

"Hello Casey I'm Dr Haley Green I'll be doing your ultrasound today" she smiled.

Casey laid back in bed and answered all the routine questions, Reid started to say something about baby statistics but Casey calmed him down by saying that everything was going to be fine. The gel was as cold as hell when the doctor applied it, she pressed down on Casey's stomach and looked at the monitor, within moments an image appeared in the screen. A rhythm noise filled the room after a while and Casey knew that it was the baby's heart.

"Congratulations Casey, you are going to be mummy to twins" the doctor said.

Reid and Casey were shocked for a moment, they had been expecting to find one baby and instead they had just found out that they were having twins.

"What do you mean twins?" Casey gasped.

"Well here is baby number one and here is baby number two, they both have healthy heartbeats and judging by their size I would say that you are three and half months pregnant, I can't tell you the sex as they seem to be a bit shy at the moment" the doctor said while pointing to the screen, Casey looked at the screen and wanted to cry, it finally hit her that she was going to be momma and Spencer was going to be a daddy.

"I told your math was off" Reid laughed.

"I'll make copies of this for you to take away. I would suggest that you stay away from harmful chemicals and I want to book you for another ultrasound in about three weeks".

"Why do you want to do an ultrasound so soon after the first" Casey asked worried.

"Its better if you are monitored closely when having twins, I want you to contact me if you have any questions and if you experience any problems such as pain in uterus, bleeding, cramps. If anything like that arises come in and we'll see you" the doctor assured her. The doctor left the room and Casey looked over to Reid who was grinning back.

"We're having twins!" he laughed before hugging her. He helped her off the bed and she wiped the gel off her stomach. The doctor came back moments later with a picture on the ultrasound as well as a DVD of it. They thanked the doctor and walked out of the office to the car. Reid was about to start the car when his phone started to ring.

**Reid**

Reid was ecstatic at the prospect of twins, he had never had a sibling growing up and he had felt lonely, his children would never have that problem. He stepped up into the car and was about to turn the key when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Morgan what is it?" he asked in a slightly too happy tone.

"Reid where are you?" Morgan asked slightly panicked.

"I'm with Casey, we just got out of her ultrasound appointment. Morgan what's wrong?" A sigh came from the other end of the phone.

"Reid Nathan Harris just killed two women, he left a note addressed to you."

Reid's breathing hitched for a second causing a look from Casey, she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Morgan what does it say?" he trembled.

"He's been watching you Reid. The last letter of the noted reads:

'_You took away my chance of escape and now I have given in to the need. I'll see you soon __Dr. Reid, I'll see you and the whore very soon' _" Morgan said knowing what was racing through Reid's mind.

"Oh god" Reid gasped "Morgan I'll be back at the BAU with Casey in about twenty minutes" he said before slamming the phone shut.

"Reid what's wrong?" Casey asked feeling him tremble under her touch.

"Someone I thought I saved wants to kill us."

**Dun dun dun**

**Please tell me what you think as all reviews are great.**


	10. Scared

**Scared**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the great reviews, as soon as I see them it inspires me to write another chapter. ****Enjoy**

**Reid**

Casey couldn't breath for second, the news scared her so much that she started to tremble, she remembered that she had to be brave as she wasn't the only one in danger. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her stomach, she had to take care of the twins as well as herself.

"Reid who's trying to kill us?"

Reid barely heard her question. His mind was half focused on the road and half focused on the past. He remembered saving Nathan from bleeding to death and asking himself if he had done the right thing. It was now evident that he had saved a murderer who was now coming after him, his fiancée and unborn children.

"H-h-he is someone that I saved from killing himself. He was a suspect in the murder of five prostitutes but it turned out to be another unsub, he had all the makings of a serial killer and now he's embraced that side of himself. Casey I'm so sorry" Reid panicked as he began to pull into the BAU.

"Reid its not your fault, baby listen everything is going to be fine, you'll catch him and we'll be fine" she said rubbing his shoulder even though her own words did not comfort her own worries.

"I just want to keep you safe".

"Reid you will, you will keep us all safe" she smiled. Reid was too worried to notice that she was tapping her foot slightly, that was her tell tale sign that she was either nervous or scared. Reid parked his car in parking area and rushed Casey out of the car towards the entrance, he flashed his ID at security and got Casey a visitors pass. Reid kept hold of Casey's hand the entire time she was with him, he led her to the bullpen where he was greeted with relieved faces. The team was worried that something had happened to them and even though Morgan had called Reid their worries were only silenced when they came into the room.

"You guys are ok" Garcia said relieved, she went over to Casey and gave her a small hug.

"What's the latest?" Reid questioned.

"The victims were both in their late twenties. Nathan Harris left clear signs that he was the unsub and he left this note" Emily said handing Reid a note. Penelope put a picture of the unsub on the screen. Casey's eyes went wide as she realised who was after her.

"I've seen him before" Casey gasped. Reid's eyes went wide and the rest of team looked at Casey.

"What do you mean you've seen him?" Hotch asked with concern in his eyes.

"He came up to me outside the hospital when Reid dropped me off one day. It was the day before the explosion."

Reid grit his teeth and clenched his jaw, he felt the anger rise up as he realised how close Nathan had been to Casey and the babies.

"Did he talk to you?" Reid said in a cold tone.

"He asked me for some directions, he was walking out of the hospital and said that he was new in town." she replied.

"This is what we are going to do. Reid and Casey you are to stay with Morgan and Penelope here till we catch Nathan Harris. Morgan I need you stay here to protect them. Ashley and Rossi will go and inspect the previous two victims, I want to know how he is killing now. Penelope can you search for his credit cards or any activity of him. Emily your with me, I want you to put an APB on Nathan Harris and I want to speak to his mother" he commanded, a split second after he had finished the team put themselves into action. Reid stormed over to Hotch and pulled him to the side away from the others.

"Hotch I want to go with you and Emily" Reid angrily ordered causing Hotch to look at Reid as if he had lost his mind.

"Reid you have a serial killer after you, your fiancée and child, the only thing your going to do is help Garcia. I won't endanger you by putting you in the field" Hotch argued, he kept a calm and stoic face.

"Hotch I know you are my boss and I respect you but I know how he thinks and we can find him quicker if I come with you." Hotch knew Reid had a point but he still didn't want to risk Reid in the field.

"Fine Reid you can come with us but you are to stay with at least me or Emily at all times, are we clear on this?" Hotch said looking Reid directly in the eye.

"Deal" Reid said before going over to Casey, he wanted to let her know what was going on.

"Casey I'm going to go and talk with Nathan Harris's mother, I know how he thinks and I can make us all safer if I go" he said looking into her eyes seeing the look of horror.

"Reid please stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you" she said close to tearing up. She was crying slightly due to her hormones, she knew that he faced danger like this all the time and she started to feel out of control with her emotions, mainly her anger.

"Casey are you ok?" Reid asked noticing her quick breathing.

"Hormones are messing with how I feel. Please just come back to us, I can't live without you and I can't raise the twins alone" she said sobbing. Reid gave her a long soft hug and made soothing sounds, she felt like a baby crying like this but she knew she was right to feel worried.

"I'll be back, after this has all blown over we are going to take that no place in mind vacation, you need to stay calm not just for your sake but for theirs as well" he smiled before kissing her on the lips.

"I love you Spencer" she said calmly before wiping away stray tears with her sleeve.

"I love you too Casey Lewis" Reid soothed. Reid noticed Hotch and Emily starting to leave and gave Casey a quick kiss before running over to join them. The team had been informed of the change. Reid walked into the elevator and looked at Casey till the doors closed leaving them apart.

**Casey**

Casey started feel her legs give way and was steadied by Morgan who had noticed her state.

"Hey Sweetheart let's sit you down. I'm going to take you to Penelope's office alright" Casey simply nodded and let Morgan lead her to a small office. Penelope came over to her and let her into the room, Penelope had stolen some nice comfortable chairs from a waiting room so Casey would be comfortable. Penelope decided to change the subject from their current situation.

"How did your ultrasound go Casey" Penelope asked in her fake cheery voice, Casey saw right through it though but she smiled and told Penelope.

"It went really well. It turns out I'm three and a half months" Casey replied.

"I am so happy for you and Reid. By the way my angel I am going to spoil that baby with gifts galore when he or she arrives" she smiled.

"Babies actually. We're having twins" Casey laughed feeling joy for the first time in about an hour.

"Twins! I can't believe it! I'm going to watch over them like the angel I am" Penelope said with a twinkle of happiness in her eyes. Casey couldn't help but smile as she imagined two beautiful children playing with her and Penelope. Casey suddenly felt drained of her energy, she yawned and let her eyes begin to close.

"My tired beauty I think you should get some rest. Morgan!" Penelope shouted. Morgan came into the room in a flash, Penelope told her chocolate god to put three of the chairs together so Casey could lay down. Morgan pushed three of the chairs together to make a makeshift bed and put Casey on them. Casey wanted to argue but Penelope silenced her before she could. Morgan put his jacket into a square and put it under Casey's head, Casey laid down on it and felt herself fall into the peaceful darkness.

She felt her mind pull away from the dark, her eyes fluttered open to see Garcia and Morgan discussing how off the grid Nathan Harris had been since a few years ago.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Penelope chirped as she noticed Casey waking up. Morgan laughed as Casey rubbed her tired eyes and wiped a small bit of drool from her lip.

"Morgan I'm so sorry" Casey said as she looked the drool she had left on his jacket.

"Its no problem, that's why laundry machines were invented" he laughed. Morgan picked up his jacket and put it on the table.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours. You talk in your sleep you know" Penelope said with a sincere voice.

"What did I say?" she asked worried.

"You were pleading with someone for help, do you want to talk about it?" Morgan told her.

"Maybe later" Casey averted her eyes to the floor "I think right now I just really need to use the bathroom".

"I'll take you" Penelope said putting down her keyboard.

"If its ok I just need some privacy at the moment. I know where the bathrooms are and I just need to take a walk and think" Casey politely asked.

"You're in the BAU so you should be fine. Enjoy your walk" Morgan said opening the door for her, she felt their gaze burn into the back of her head as she left the room. She took a slow walk to the bathroom, she needed space and this walk provided her with some peace. She walked into the bathroom to find it deserted and was relieved, she rushed into the bathroom stool and did her business. She began to walk towards the sinks when a hand clamped around her mouth and pulled her back into another stool, she struggled against her attacker but her attacker kept a tight grip on her till he slammed her back first onto the stool's wall. Her attacker grabbed her hands and held them together behind her back so tightly that it made her wince, her screams for help were muffled the hand over her mouth. She recognised her attacker as Nathan Harris, the one Reid had gone to go catch but it seemed Nathan had decided to strike first. He was bigger and stronger now than in his picture. He looked straight into her eyes and studied her, he pressed down harder over her mouth in case she tried to scream and spoke.

"Hello Casey."

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	11. Danger

**Danger**

**I know I left it at a cliffhanger in the last chapter but my wonderful writing muse told me to write.**

**I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you again so much for the reviews and story/favourite adds**

**Casey**

Casey felt so scared looking into his eyes, it was like he had no soul. He had her pinned and she had no way of escape, he kept staring into her eyes like he was waiting for something.

"I've been watching you for a very long time Casey. You're very beautiful" he said with no emotion, his voice was as cold as his eyes. Casey felt a tear slide down her cheek as the fear took over, he stared at the tear then turned her head and licked the tear off her cheek making her whimper.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, if you scream I'll make sure its the last thing you ever do" he threatened. He removed his hand from her mouth, she couldn't help the little gasp she took, she wished Reid had stayed with her, she would have felt safer. Nathan produced a knife from his back belt making her eyes go wide with fear, he let out a soft laugh as he saw her reaction.

"I see you like my instrument of art, I've done some of my best work with this, maybe you'll be my masterpiece. It all depends on Dr. Reid's answer, any questions Casey?" he smirked holding the large blade to her cheek and letting it slide down to her chest. She was afraid at first to speak but she wanted to know how he managed to get into the BAU to attack her, she blinked away some of her tears and spoke.

"H-how did you get in here? This is a secure building" Casey asked with fear in her voice, she was worried about her babies and knew she couldn't fight back without endangering them.

"A clever guy like me knows ways. A little electronic help and I walked through the doors like a regular guy " he kissed her on the neck " I hear you like clever guys " he laughed. Casey felt her entire body go rigid when he kissed her on the neck, a shiver crept down her spine and it made her cringe having him touch her. Before she could answer back he whipped her body around and pushed her against the wall, she arched her body out slightly so there wasn't pressure on her stomach. She felt her hands being bound with piece of rope, she let out a yelp when he pulled the rope too tight. Nathan let out a sadistic laugh, he loved when they felt his power. He took out a piece of cloth and gagged Casey with it, she resisted it slightly but he resisted the urge to use the knife, he would be using it soon enough. He yanked her out of the stool, he wasn't worried about anybody walking in, it was late at the BAU and only Reid's team would be there. He thought it was funny that they were looking forhim out there when he was footsteps away from them.

He held held Casey against the tiled wall by the throat. He opened the door a crack and heard the voice that made his urges burst forth. Reid had returned and was asking Garcia and Morgan where Casey was. They told him she was in the bathroom. The team had assembled in the bullpen and were discussing their next steps. Casey felt his hand tighten around her throat, Nathan was telling her not to make a sound. She wanted Reid so badly, hearing his voice made her heart jump but his would break if anything happened to her.

**Reid**

Reid walked back into the BAU frustrated, Nathan and his mother had not spoken since their investigation a few years ago. He had asked Morgan and Garcia where Casey was and they told him she was in the bathroom, the team were deciding what their next step would be when a voice echoed from the top balcony.

"Dr Reid, how has life been treating you?" the voice mocked. The team raised their heads to see nothing but a shadow. The voice belonged to Nathan Harris, Reid's blood ran cold for a second before he responded.

"My life was fine before you murdered two women, I saved you because I thought you were better than this" Reid responded angrily.

"It just shows that you are not always right Dr Reid" he laughed.

"Come out and confront me Nathan."

The team pulled out their weapons and aimed them towards the balcony, they were ready to take Nathan down.

"So you can shoot me Dr Reid, there is only one problem with that" Nathan sighed.

"What problem?"

At that moment a figure stepped out from behind the wall, the team aimed their weapons expecting Nathan but instead they saw Casey. Reid felt his legs buckle and he grabbed the table to balance himself. Nathan had the blade pressed against Casey's throat as he stood behind her, he was using her as a shield against the other agents. Reid could see the tears in Casey's eyes as the blade pressed against her neck. Reid felt a rush of anger and rage go through him seeing Casey being used like that, he could see she was gagged and her hands were bound behind her back which made him even more angrier.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" Reid screamed.

"Nothing yet although I am tempted to. I can see why you love her so much" he said pulling her against him. Reid took a step forward but regretted it when Nathan made a small cut to Casey's throat, she yelped but her pain was muffled behind the gag.

"PLEASE! Please just let her go, she has nothing to do with this" Reid pleaded as he raised his hands slightly. The agents all jumped when they heard Casey's yelp.

"I only came here for an answer Dr. Reid" Nathan said in a stoic voice.

"What-what answer?" Reid gasped.

"Why did you save me? I told you to let me die and you ignored, Why the fuck did you save me?" Nathan shouted causing Casey to jump slightly. Reid closed his eyes and answered.

"I saw someone crying out for help, I wanted to help you because no-one was there for me when I was growing up. When I saw your wrists all bloody it hit me that I could have been you. I thought you would change. I was wrong" Reid said admitting how he truly felt.

"Do you regret saving me?" Nathan asked still holding Casey close to him. Casey had blood trickling slowly down her neck. Reid didn't know how to answer, he was scared that if he answered the wrong way Nathan would use that blade against her. He was one word from losing everything.

"I regret saving you" he answered.

Nathan's eyes went wide for a second before he smiled and let out a loud laugh that made Casey scared and the BAU agents look at him with strange looks.

"That's all I wanted to know Dr. Reid, I'll be seeing you around soon".

Nathan stepped back slightly and started to make his way to the edge of the corridor with Casey which made Reid fear for her safety even more. The two of them disappeared behind the wall. The BAU moved slowly towards the stairs, if they moved too fast Nathan would hurt Casey.

**Casey**

Casey felt herself being pulled away, she looked at Reid for as long as she could before he disappeared.

"Don't worry Casey I'll be back for you as well" Nathan whispered in her ear. Casey was momentarily confused when she heard these words. Nathan grabbed her and smashed her side first into the wall causing her to grunt and pain to fill her head, as she felt a warm substance trickle down her the side of her head she fell into the dark abyss that wanted her.

As she was slumped against the wall Nathan bent down and grabbed her chin and kissed her unconscious lips before slicing a piece of hair as a reminder of her

**So what do you think?**

**Will post next chapter very soon**

**Please review**


	12. Failure

**Failure**

**Here you go! **

**Thank you all for your reviews they made my day and to answer one review. Yes I do sleep but I have lots of free time lately.**

**Enjoy this chapter and if you're lucky another will be up in a few hours**

**Reid**

Reid watched as Casey was pulled away, her eyes were locked with fear. Reid couldn't move for a second, all he saw in his head was Casey lying in a pool of blood because of Nathan. The BAU team and Reid made their way up the stairs with their guns ready, when they heard a door slam shut they raced up the stairs. Reid was the first at the top and froze in horror when he saw Casey's body slumped against the wall, he raced over to her and grabbed her head to see if she was still alive, he removed his hand to find it covered with blood.

Morgan and Hotch raced ahead of Reid and the others to see if they could catch up with Nathan Harris, they raced down the stairs out of sight.

"Casey baby please wake up" Reid said with a cracked voice, he held back the tears that wanted to escape. Casey was breathing but she remained unconscious, the remaining members of the team stood next to Reid and Casey with guilty faces. Garcia rushed over to Reid with a small first aid box, Reid grabbed some gauze from the case and pressed it against Casey's head wound. Garcia was close to tears but she collected herself and called 911. Reid sat behind Casey and rested her body on his, he was racked with guilt. He had underestimated Nathan and because of that the women he loved was now unconscious, scared and bleeding, he was supposed to protect her, he had failed her and his unborn children. The ambulance arrived after a few minutes, the paramedics replaced the bloody gauze on Casey's head with a new one and put her on a gurney and wheeled her into the elevator. The team took the other one so they could know her status.

"She's pregnant" Reid told them as they started to load her into the ambulance.

"How far along?" the paramedic asked as he checked Casey's pupils.

"Three and half months. Can I please ride with her" Reid said in a trance like state. The paramedic could see how worried the young man was so he allowed Reid to ride with him. Reid climbed into the ambulance and held Casey's hand tightly. The team raced to their SUV's and followed the ambulance to the Quantico emergency room.

Reid looked at Casey in her still form and swore to himself that if he ever caught Nathan Harris he would kill the bastard. He now knew how Elle felt a few years ago when she was trying to catch William Lee. He knew that she had killed him for another reason then what they had been told. Nathan Harris was a dead bastard, he was tired of trying to save people who would not change.

**Casey**

Pain. Pain filled her head causing her wince slightly, for a moment she couldn't remember why she was in pain but then her mind brought back the memories of Nathan Harris. The fear she felt when he had pinned and helpless against the wall, the blade at her throat and the darkness that engulfed her when he threw her into the wall. Her eyes slowly opened to a bright room, she opened her eyes and was vaguely aware that she was in a hospital room. She registered something solid next to her, she turned her head slightly to see Reid asleep with his body slumped over the edge of her bed. He had pulled up a chair and rested against the bed, she smiled slightly before moving her hand to stroke his hair. He stirred for a moment before he opened his eyes.

"Hey Einstein" she smiled. Reid smiled and stood up to kiss her, he made the kiss last and stroked her cheek.

"Casey I was so worried. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you, I should have known that he would attack you" Reid sobbed with guilt brimming in his eyes. Casey wanted to slap Reid at that moment.

"Reid no-one could have known that he would be able to walk into a secure building, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are here for me now and that's all that matter" she said holding his hand.

"I'll catch him I promise" Reid promised.

"Are the babies ok?" Casey asked.

"They're fine, they did an ultrasound while you were out and they are fine."

Casey breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. Reid had a strange look on his face, it was like he was hesitating to ask her something.

"Casey, Emily and Hotch need to ask you about the attack. It might help us in tracking down Nathan".

Casey took a deep breath in and nodded her head, she didn't want to relive the attack but if it helped find the bastard that was after her fiancée and babies then she would. Reid walked out for a moment leaving her a little scared but when he returned with Emily and Hotch she felt safe again.

"Hello Casey, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked concerned.

"Sore but I'm ok" she replied.

"Casey I need you to tell me how Nathan managed to attack you if thats ok" Emily asked in a sweet and sincere voice. Casey nodded in agreement.

"I want you to close you eyes and tell me everything" Emily said in a soothing tone. Casey closed her eyes and imagined herself back in the bathroom.

"I was walking towards the sinks when he grabbed me and pulled me back into the other stool, I wanted to scream for help but he put his hand over my mouth. He slammed me into the wall and looked into my eyes, his eyes were so cold and dead but they had some sort of hunger in them" Casey said although her breathing became quicker and she started to tremble. Emily held her hand quickly and rubbed her shoulder.

"Casey its alright, we're right here. He can't hurt you here" Emily said in a mother like voice, it assured Casey and she continued.

"He said hello to me, he knew my name, he also told me that he had been watching me for some time and that I was beautiful. I started to cry and a tear was rolled down my cheek, he t-turned my head and he licked it off my cheek".

Reid clenched his fists trying to control the anger that building up within him, how dare that bastard touch Casey like that? Casey continued to talk.

"He told me that he was going to take his hand off my mouth and that if I screamed it would be the last thing I would do. I was just scared for my babies so I did as he said" Casey said close to tears.

"Casey what do you mean babies?" Hotch asked confused.

"My ultrasound, we're having twins" Casey said. Hotch nodded and looked to Reid who was livid with anger. "Casey can you tell us what happened after that?" Emily questioned.

"After he removed his hand he pulled out the knife and laughed when he saw that I was afraid. He told me that the knife was his instrument of art, he had done some of his best work with it and that I might be his masterpiece, it all depended on how Reid answered his question. He moved the blade from my cheek and travelled down to my chest, he asked me if I had any questions and after a few moments I asked him how he got in the building. He told me that a clever guy him knew ways, that with some electronic help he was able to walk in like a regular guy. He " Casey took a deep breath " he kissed me on my neck and told me that had heard that I liked smart guys".

Reid lost it at that moment and hit the wall with his fist, Hotch rushed over and restrained Reid, he pulled Reid out of the room and let Emily continue. Casey continued so she could get back with Reid.

"He whipped me around and pinned me against the wall, he brought out some rope and tied my hands together and laughed when I cried out in pain because he pulled them too tight. After that he gagged me with a piece of cloth, I tried to resist it but he did it anyway. After that he yanked me out of the stool and held me against the wall when he was listening for Reid. When he heard Reid's voice he tightened his grip as a warning, after that we went outside and you know the rest" Casey said close to tears. Emily sat down on the bed full of concern and gave her a hug. Emily cared about Casey and couldn't have imagined how frightening the attack must have been. They sat there in the room for a few moments in the hug.

**Reid**

Reid had lost it when he heard that Nathan had kissed her neck, he whipped round and slammed his fist into the wall. He felt the pain surge through his hand but he didn't care, he was about to hit the wall again when he felt Hotch restrain him and pull him out of the room.

"REID! Calm down now!" Hotch ordered as he held Reid. Reid stopped resisting and felt Hotch release him.

"Hotch I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm gonna kill him" Reid shouted.

"We are going to catch him and we will make sure he pays for his crimes but you can't do this out of revenge" Hotch said looking at Reid's furious face.

"Watch me Hotch" Reid said with conviction in his voice.

**What do you think?**

**Please review**


	13. What now?

**What now?**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For you reviews and adds.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be updating again once I've had some sleep**

**I'm really enjoying writing this and all this feedback has made me incredibly happy.**

**Reid**

Reid calmed down enough to gather his thoughts. He knew Hotch had a point but Reid wasfeeling angry, he wanted Nathan in custody but at the same time he wanted his and Reid walked over to the BAU team, they had witnessed Reid's outburst but they decided not to bring it up.

"Reid I'm sorry, I didn't think Nathan Harris would get into the BAU. Casey said she needed privacy and I obliged. Reid I'm sorry I didn't protect her" Morgan apologised. Reid had felt angry at Morgan for a while but he knew his these thoughts were irrational, no-one could have known that Nathan would get into the BAU.

"Morgan no-one could have predicted him getting into the BAU, please don't feel guilty" Reid assured. Morgan nodded his head but Reid knew that Morgan was going to feel ashamed at himself, he forgave Morgan but Morgan had trouble forgiving himself. Emily exited the room a few moments later and joined the others.

"How's Casey?" Reid asked.

"She fell asleep. I think everything is just catching up to her so I left her to rest" Emily informed Reid. Reid nodded and turned to Hotch for directions, Hotch immediately put himself back into work mode.

"Its clear Nathan has a vendetta against Reid so Reid and Casey's safety is important right now. How were the two previous victims killed?" Hotch said.

"They had been bound and gagged as made clear by the ligature marks around their wrists and marks around their mouths. They has been raped and then the coroner confirmed that there deaths were cause by multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen" Rossi said in a authoritative voice, he used the voice to hide how horrified he was about the murders.

"He's definitely evolved since we saw him a few years ago. There must have some kind of stressor that caused him to begin raping and killing these women" Morgan said. Reid nodded his head in agreement, if they found the stressor they could find something to use against Nathan.

"There's another thing, the two women that were killed look like Casey. They had black hair, blue eyes and similar features and body types" Ashley said.

"I think that would explain his behaviour when he had Casey. He wanted to control Casey but at the same time he seemed to want Casey. She said there was some kind of hunger in his eyes, I think he's become obsessed with her and her relationship with Reid" Emily realised.

"His stressor may have been some kind of rejection from a women or he felt he had lost control over something. He wants power over his victims so he restrains them to show how weak they are in his eyes then rapes them to assure himself of his power" Reid said, he tried not to think about the previous two victims as they made him think about what Nathan could have done to Casey.

"Nathan Harris has been like a ghost for the past year. He hasn't used any form of credit card in the last year and a half. He literally dropped off the grid" Garcia said deciding to join in the group.

"Can you look at the CCTV footage from inside the BAU? I want to know how he managed to get in the BAU without anyone noticing him" Hotch said.

"I already did boss. He walked in using a cloned card, when he swiped through the security reader and the doors opened. According to the digital records the only person to come into the BAU at that time was an Agent George Hicks who is currently on vacation."

"The doctor said Casey can go home when she wakes up" Emily informed Reid and Hotch.

"They can stay with me till we catch Harris" Morgan offered trying to redeem himself for letting Casey get hurt.

"I agree. Nathan will know where you live Reid so I want you and Casey to stay with Morgan, Morgan do you think you can protect them" Hotch asked.

"They'll be safe with me Hotch" Morgan said sternly.

"Reid when Casey wakes up I want you and her to go to Morgan's and stay there, I'm going to have a police detail on you at all times. Are we clear?" Hotch asked wondering if Reid was going to argue against his orders.

"I'll have to get some stuff from our apartment like clothes and some other things" Reid said.

"Make a list and I'll have them sent over to you. He could be waiting there for you. The rest of us will go back to the BAU and try track down Nathan Harris."

Morgan and Reid stayed behind as the rest of the BAU team left the hospital. Casey didn't wake till two hours later, she was informed of what was going to happen and agreed with it. Casey was discharged from the hospital with orders to rest which she fully intended to do, her bosses were informed of the situation and they kept her on leave. Casey and Reid arrived at Morgan's apartment and settled in quite easy, he had two rooms which provided them with privacy if they needed it and apart from his cooking which made Casey's morning sickness kick in they felt perfectly safe.

**One month later**

**Casey**

The entire team was frustrated at how hard it was to track Nathan Harris. Reid and the rest of the team were ordered to take other cases although Strauss had agreed that Reid and Casey would remain with protection. Casey had postponed her ultrasound for a week due to events but knew she had to leave the safety of Morgan's apartment to attend the appointment. The bruises on her face from the attack had disappeared making it easier for her sleep. Her stomach was now huge and any passer by was able to tell that she was pregnant now, her twins growth had clearly caught up with her. Garcia had gone and got her some maternity clothes as none of hers fitted anymore. She was hoping to know the sex of her children today as they had not been able to tell at her previous appointment.

Reid wanted to be at the ultrasound but the team needed a geographical profile done for their current unsub so he couldn't attend. Morgan helped her into the car and drove her to her appointment, he was still under strict orders to protect Casey. When they arrived in the office Casey sat rubbing her stomach. Sometimes she felt like a human incubator but she loved it when Reid would read aloud to her stomach and when he would talk to the babies about his team and how great they were.

Casey was called into her appointment and greeted by Dr Haley Green. Morgan decided to remain outside to give Casey some alone time.

"Hi Casey how are you?" she said in a cheery tone.

"I'm fine, I feel like a incubator sometimes but I'm ok" she said.

"Well lets see how the twins are doing?" she said as she pulled out the cold gel. Casey laid back and pulled her top over her stomach to reveal her huge bump, she jumped slightly when the gel went over her stomach but relaxed when she heard the familiar sound of her babies heartbeats. She looked at the screen to see her babies looking peaceful.

"Casey would you like to know the sex of the twins?".

"Yes" she said excited.

"I would buy pink and blue. Baby A here is a girl and baby B over here is a boy, congratulations" Dr Green smiled. Casey felt so much joy at that moment, she was going to have a son and a daughter, knowing the sex made everything so more real.

"I'm so happy" Casey laughed.

"You should be. You have two beautiful and healthy babies on the way, they are growing well and I will warn you. You are going to get a lot bigger as they grow".

"I'll get as big as they need" Casey giggled.

Dr Green left the room to get her a copy of the Ultrasound and a photo of it. Casey wiped the gel of her large stomach and hopped gently of the bed. She couldn't wait to tell Reid about the twins. Dr Green came into the room a few minutes later and handed her the ultrasound items before giving her a hug goodbye which Casey reciprocated.

Casey walked out of the room towards Morgan with a huge smile on her face.

"Everything alright Casey" Morgan asked as he put his magazine down, he smiled at a few women who had been eyeing him up and started to leave with Casey, she noticed their deflated faces as he left.

"I'm having a boy and a girl, they are healthy and growing well" she said almost ecstatically.

"Congratulations Casey. Where do you want to go?" Morgan asked smiling at the first good news they had had in a month.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. Is it alright if we back to the apartment?".

"Sure thing sweetheart" Morgan assured her.

They made their way back to the apartment, Casey stared at the ultrasound photo for most of the way and before she knew it they had arrived at the apartment. Morgan opened the door and congratulated Casey again before letting her go and get some rest in her bedroom. Casey put the ultrasound photo on the bedside cabinet before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

**Morgan**

Morgan was so happy that Casey's babies were alright. He wanted Reid to be happy and once they caught Harris Reid would be able to get on with life and begin getting ready for the arrival of his children. Morgan was about to get a snack when he heard a glass smash in the living room.

"Casey is that you? Are you ok?" Morgan said rushing out into the living room.

Morgan looked at the pile of broken glass, he barely registered the movement behind him as he felt a needle plunge into his next. Morgan collapsed onto the floor, he turned to see Nathan Harris looking at him and smiling.

"Don't worry Morgan I'll take good care of her" Nathan laughed. Morgan felt so weak before everything went black and he fell into the darkness leaving Casey alone with a killer.

**I know its a mean cliffhanger but I had to do it.**

**Please review, all comments are welcome.**

**Friendly tip # Even if you think it won't and rain and you won't need an umbrella take one out with you. Don't get drenched like I did today**


	14. Alone with the truth

**Alone with the truth**

**I've had some sleep now and so has my muse. We both woke up refreshed and here is the new chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews and adds.**

**Hope you like it**

**Nathan**

Nathan watched as Morgan succumbed to the darkness. Nathan looked around the apartment, he saw sign that more than one person was currently occupying the place, this had been the couples place of refuge since he had been after them. He knew that Morgan would be out for hours, the sedative was making its way through his system.

Nathan put down his bag and made his way over to Casey's room, he silently opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully on her side with a pillow under her stomach. Nathan stood at the bottom of the bed for a few minutes watching Casey sleep. He listened to her soft breathing and watched her chest ride and fall. He creeped over to the bed and crouched down next to her, he bent down as smelled her hair, he smiled when the peach aroma hit his senses. When he had first discovered Casey was pregnant he was at first jealous and angry at Reid, he felt that Reid had taken something that should have been his and made his mark.

For now she was bait to lure Reid back to the apartment and if all went well she would live long enough to watch Reid die.

**Casey**

She felt a soft breeze hit her body, she thought Reid had come back from BAU so decided to wake to give him the good news about the babies. She opened her eyes and wanted to run, above her was Nathan Harris, his eyes cold and hungry. She tried to move off the other side of the bed quickly but Nathan grabbed her and straddled her legs, he pinned her arms above her head as he bent over her. Her stomach was left free which she was relieved about.

"Hello Casey, did you miss me?" he laughed. Casey's breathing became quicker as she panicked, she tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only held her down tighter.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed trying to fight back tears of fear.

"Now now Casey, you should be nicer to me, I don't like when people say no" he said, he put is face right in front of hers and looked into her blue eyes. He pressed his lips down on her lips hard, he could hear her muffled screams behind the kiss but that only made him want her more. Casey was so scared, she wanted to run and never look back but she was trapped by a sadistic bastard who had the power to do anything he wanted to her. He pulled away from her face to find her closing her eyes, she didn't want to look at him.

"Open your eyes Casey, I want to see your eyes " his voice said, she was tempted to disobey him but she opened them straight away when she felt his blade travel over her pregnant stomach.

"That's a good girl."

"Please don't hurt me or my babies" Casey pleaded looking him directly in the eyes. He looked at her for a second before answering.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, not till Reid comes back anyway although I may steal a kiss or two" he said before putting down the knife.

He had one hand pinning her arms above her head and used the other to pull a bad towards him, he pulled out a piece of rope and turned her on her side. Casey felt her hands being bound and memories of the first attack filled her mind, she whimpered slightly when he finished as he roughly pulled the rope. He turned her onto her back and tied her feet together leaving her completely helpless. He picked up the knife again and trailed it across her body, he was playing with idea of how to use the knife.

"We have some time before Dr Reid gets back and Morgan won't be bothering us either so let's have a talk" Nathan said calmly before stabbing the knife into the bedside table, it stayed upright.

"What did you do to Morgan?" Casey asked concerned for her friend.

"I just gave him a strong sedative, I may be bigger and stronger than a few years ago but he would still be a challenge" Nathan admitted.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Reid took away my only chance for peace then I saw you one day walking to the hospital and I was mesmerised and was thankful that I had been saved, my urges disappeared when I saw you. I followed you around for a few days and then I saw you with Reid. You were all over each other and I lost control. Reid controlled everything, he still does, he has you and is trying to catch me to control me again. Its my turn to show him who is in control" Nathan said angrily.

"Don't you dare hurt Reid" Casey said before she could stop herself, she wanted to protect Reid but she knew her words would make him angry. Nathan stormed over to her and backhanded her across the face before grabbing her chin roughly to face him. He took pleasure in seeing her bloody lip.

"You don't control me. You are going to watch him suffer and then I'm going to be with you. I have great things planned" he said furiously before roughly letting go causing Casey to wince.

A soft vibrating noise filled the room, Casey realised it was her mobile phone. Nathan rummaged through her her bag and saw that it was Reid calling.

"You will tell him that there is nothing wrong and that you would like him here because your scared of being alone" he commanded. He put the phone to Casey's ear after he pressed the answer button, he put the phone on speaker.

"Hello" she said in a fake cheery voice.

"Hey sweetie I'm on my way home now, we caught our unsub, you can tell Morgan he can take a break" Reid said.

"Reid, I've missed you" she said.

"I missed you too."

Casey's heart took over, she figured if Nathan wanted to be with her after he had hurt Reid he wouldn't hurt her now if she warned Reid. She was so scared and she wanted to protect Reid.

"Reid" she breathed in " NATHAN'S HERE, DON'T COME BACK HERE!" she shouted down the phone. Nathan took the phone away from her ear and put it to his ear angrily. He clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Hello Reid" Nathan said casually.

"Nathan please don't hurt her!" Reid said down the phone in a pleading voice.

"I want you to come here alone, if you try to warn anybody on your precious team Casey and agent Morgan will be choking on their own blood before you know it" he said coldly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes I'm begging you don't hurt her or Morgan."

"Better hurry Reid I may get bored."

Nathan slammed the phone shut and moved away from Casey. He went over to his bag and pulled out duct tape, he ripped a piece off and made his way over to Casey.

"That was a stupid move."

He grabbed her face and kissed her again roughly, he placed the tape over her mouth, she tried to turn away from it but failed. Nathan left the room and went into the lounge to await Reid's arrival leaving Casey struggling against her bonds on the bed.

**Will Reid rescue Casey?**

**Stay tuned for the next installment.**

**Thanks for reading **


	15. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**I'm enjoying writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reid**

Reid rushed to Morgan's apartment after Nathan disconnected the call. Reid knew he had towarn the team somehow but he knew if they went in there with guns raised Nathan could kill Casey or Morgan. He knew he had to confront Nathan on his own but if he could get in there assess the situation he could call the team. Reid pulled up outside of the building and rushed up the stairs to Morgan's apartment. He pulled out his phone and dialled Hotch before entering, he put the phone in his pocket hoping Hotch would hear the Nathan and come to help them. Reid entered with his gun raised, he looked around and saw his Morgan laying on the floor, he slowly made his way in.

"Nathan I know your here" Reid shouted.

"In here Reid" Nathan's voice echoed from the other room. Reid made his way into his and Casey's bedroom. He opened the door slowly and walked in, he froze in horror at what he saw. Casey's hands were tied behind her back and her legs were bound together, she had tape over her mouth which muffled her words.

"Oh no Casey" Reid said as he rushed towards Casey who was trying to tell him something.

Before he reached her Reid reached her he felt a striking pain hit him in the back of his head, Casey let out a small muffled scream as she saw Reid fall to the ground clutching his head in pain. Reid turned his head slightly to be met with the cold eyes of Nathan Harris, he tried to reach for his gun but Nathan kicked it away and kicked Reid in the ribs, Reid grunted in pain and fell onto his side. Reid looked over to Casey to see her crying and struggling. Nathan bent down and yanked Reid's head up to face him.

"Hello Dr. Reid. Its nice to see you here" Nathan said as he brought the knife into Reid's view causing Reid's eyes to go wide, Reid felt the cold tip of the blade run down his cheek.

"Nathan what did you do to Casey?" Reid groaned as his head started to throb in pain.

"We just had a nice chat, you should really learn to control her more. I had to punish her for talking back to me."

Reid looked over over to Casey who looked back at him with pure fear in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch" he said angrily. Nathan punched Reid in the stomach causing Reid some trouble breathing. Nathan dropped Reid on the the floor and went over to his bad, he pulled out some more rope and pinned Reid to the floor as he tied Reid's hands, he struggled against Nathan.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked laying on the floor, he had hoped to God that Hotch had heard everything and was on his way.

"You took everything from me. You stopped me from killing myself leaving me struggling with these urges, you left me to deal with them on my own, then I saw Casey, she was so beautiful when I saw her, she made all the urges disappear but to my surprise I find out that she was with you. You have controlled every aspect of my life, you took away my chance to have peace then you stole HER!" Nathan shouted at Reid, he walked over to the bedside table and yanked the knife out of the wood before making his way back to Reid. Reid started to shuffle back as Nathan approached him, he knew Nathan had lost control and was about to stab him. Nathan grabbed the knife and raised it ready to plunge into Reid's heart.

Reid looked at Casey for one last time and closed his eyes waiting for the knife to strike him. He felt guilty for leaving Casey to Nathan's mercy, he was supposed to be protecting her from men like Nathan but instead he had led him straight to her.

"I'm sorry Casey" he whispered.

**Casey**

Casey watched Nathan as he lost control, he rushed to grab the knife off the bedside table and twirled it in his hand as he made his way over to Reid. Reid shuffled back trying to avoid the knife, Reid looked at her and then closed his eyes as Nathan raised the knife. Casey was screaming behind the tape and was crying, she was about to lose Reid and then she would be left at Nathan's mercy. She couldn't stand being near him, he made her insides feel cold. Casey closed her eyes not wanting to see Reid get hurt, she expected the worst.

Three loud gunshots echoed in the room making Casey's ears hurt. She opened her eyes to see Nathan fall limply to the floor. She looked at the door to see Hotch and Rossi with their guns raised. Hotch ran over to Reid and started freeing him from the ropes, Rossi raced over to Casey and untied her legs before taking the tape of her mouth. Rossi had to suppress the disgust he had for Nathan when he saw her swollen cheek and bloody lip, Nathan must have hit her hard to cause this. Rossi sat Casey up and untied her hands, the moment her hands were free she grabbed hold of Rossi, she just needed some kind of support.

Rossi held her in a tight hug and helped her off the bed.

"Casey its ok. He's dead" Rossi said supporting her as she got of the bed.

"Reid!" Casey said in between her quick breaths. Hotch helped Reid up off the floor, Reid groaned in pain as he held his side, he was pretty sure that Nathan had broken a few of his ribs. He walked slowly over to Casey and gave her the best hug he could, she gently wrapped her arms around him and let out a small laugh. Reid pulled away from the hug slightly, he was going to kiss her but noticed her cheek and lip were swollen so he kissed her other cheek.

"Casey are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine Reid, your son and daughter are fine too" she smiled. Reid laughed, she had wanted to tell Reid since the hospital and the look on his face made her feel so much safer.

"Hotch call an ambulance, they need to be taken to the hospital" Rossi ordered. Hotch grabbed his phone and called an ambulance, he then rushed to check on Morgan. Reid and Casey sat on the bed waiting for the ambulance to arrive, they never let go of each other's hands, Reid and Casey felt a wave of relief as they realised it was over.

"Spencer Reid, I love you" Casey said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Casey Samantha Lewis, I love you too" he said kissing her the top of her head.

**Three Months, two weeks later**

**Casey**

Casey and Reid were happier than ever although Casey felt like a planet. She was eight months pregnant with the twins and her stomach felt like it was stretched to the limit, she had trouble getting up when she was sat down and her back and boobs killed her. She couldn't see her feet and the only clothes she could wear were very large baggy tops and maternity pants. She had decided to give up her job at Quantico Emergency room and Reid was thankful for that. He had more than enough money to support them and Casey wanted to be a stay at home mum. They had got past the attack and decided to focus on the future and avoid the past, she still had nightmares of Nathan pinning her to the bed but Reid helped soothe her in the night if that happened. She was happy to be back in their apartment, she had missed the familiar surroundings.

It was Saturday night, Casey was laid with her back against some pillows on the couch with her legs across Reid's legs, Reid was talking to the twins again while Casey was watching television.

"I can't wait to meet you two when you arrive. Mummy and daddy are all ready for your arrival, Aunt Emily and Aunt Penelope have already brought you a tonne of gifts and clothes" Reid said to her stomach.

"Mummy would like them to let her sleep through the night without them kicking her?" Casey said in a playful tone.

"Don't listen to mummy she's just grumpy because they cancelled her show" Reid teased. Casey gave him a playful smack on the shoulder before she settled on watching Star Trek, Reid gave her a quick 'thank you' smile.

"Reid what are we calling the babies?" Casey asked, they had not had a chance to really discuss the names.

"Can we call the girl Jennifer Haley Reid?" Reid asked with puppy dogs eyes. Casey loved the name, it was beautiful.

"I love it Reid. Jennifer Haley Reid, our little girl" she smiled.

"What about our little boy?"

Reid wanted to suggest a name but at the same time he didn't.

"What about Gideon?"

"Gideon? You want to name your son after Jason Gideon don't you?" Casey said resting her hands on her stomach. Reid had told her that Gideon was the only solid father figure he had had until Gideon left suddenly, Reid still respected him though. Reid nodded his head.

"Gideon it is! Can I give him a middle name then?" she smiled.

"What were you thinking of?"

"I was hoping we could have his middle name as Joseph. He was a senior doctor at the ER, he really helped me through some tough times when I was training to be a doctor. He was the one that saved me when I was stabbed" Casey said.

"I like it" Reid smiled.

Before they could continue the conversation a soft knock was heard at the door. Reid lifted Casey's swollen ankles of his legs and went to answer the door. He opened the door and felt light-headed for a moment before acknowledging who was stood in his doorway.

"Gideon, What the hell are you doing?" Reid asked shocked at the arrival of his past mentor.

**Please review**

**I hope the baby names were ok**

**I plan on having this as a long term fan fic so get ready for more**


	16. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

**You brilliant reviewers, you make my day. **

**Thank you for them. My muse also wants to say thank you**

**Here is a new chapter for you lovely people**

**Reid**

"Hello Reid" Gideon greeted as he looked at Spencer. He had not realised how much Spencer had changed, his hair was now short, his posture suggested that he had become more confident. He looked a lot healthier than the last time Gideon had seen Reid. Reid was in shock, his mentor was stood at his doorstep saying 'hello' as if nothing had happened. Reid thought of Gideon as the father he wished he had had when he was growing up.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" Reid questioned in a small voice.

"JJ tracked me down a few days ago. One of the benefits of her current job I suppose, she told me what happened with Nathan Harris. I wanted to come and check on you, I know Nathan Harris as a case hit you hard in the past" Gideon explained.

Reid didn't know how to react, he was slightly touched that Gideon had travelled to Quantico to check on him but he had wondered why it had taken a phone call from JJ to get him to visit.

"Would you like to come in?" Reid invited, he held the door open waiting for Gideon's answer, Gideon simply nodded and stepped into the apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Reid offered.

"Water would be great" Gideon replied. Reid directed Gideon to the kitchen where he handed him a bottle of water. Gideon opened the bottle and took a small sip. They remained in silence for a minute wondering what to say to each other, it had been years since they had even spoken and Reid still felt hurt that Gideon had abandoned him with just a letter. He understood Gideon's reasons for leaving and he understood now more than ever how Gideon must have felt when he found out that Frank had killed Sarah. He had come close to feeling that when Nathan Harris had Casey at his mercy. Footsteps creaked outside the kitchen causing Reid and Gideon to look up.

**Casey**

Casey watched as Reid went to answer the door, he disappeared out of view when he turned the corner into the hallway. She felt her baby kick her causing her put her hand on her stomach, she loved feeling them move, it reminded her that they were safe. She heard the door close, she heard Reid go into the Kitchen and wondered why he had been so silent.

Casey swivelled her body around, she moved her body closer to the edge of the sofa so she could grab the arm rest and push herself up, her swollen feet protested against her movements but she ignored it. Casey walked to the kitchen and found herself greeted by a new face.

"Reid, Who is this?" Casey asked confused. Reid came around the kitchen unit and stood between Casey and Gideon.

"Casey this Jason Gideon, he came by to check up on me after the incident a few months ago" he then turned to address Gideon " this is my fiancée Casey" Reid introduced.

"It nice to meet you Casey" Gideon said, he stood up and put his hand out. Casey shook his hand as a sign of respect.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Gideon, Reid has told me about you" Casey said in a formal tone, she had no idea how to act in this tense situation.

"JJ told me all about you, how far along are you?" Gideon said motioning to her stomach.

"I'm eight months."

"Congratulations to both of you. Children are a blessing" Gideon said with a smile across his face, Reid saw a sparkle in his eye that he swore he had not seen since Sarah had been killed.

"Thank you" Casey said before she let out a small breath and arched her side.

"Casey you alright" Reid asked quickly.

"Yeah they are just kicking about, here feel" she said as she grabbed Reid's hand and put it on her stomach. Reid smiled a few moments later, he thought baby kicks were weird but feeling his own children kick inside the womb was different. Gideon watched as Reid felt the kicks, he was so happy for Reid. He knew that Reid had always had trouble fitting in, it was music to his ears when JJ told him about Reid and the fact that Reid was going to become a father. It had restored a little bit of his faith that good things could happen.

"Reid I'm going to go and rest on the bed" Casey said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Casey, I hope that we meet again" Gideon politely said

"It was nice meeting you to. I hope that you visit Reid more often" she offered before making her way to the bedroom. She left the door open a crack but lowered herself onto the bed. She had invested in the use of a pregnancy pillow, she smiled at the fact that she would be a mummy in less than a month. She grabbed Romeo and Juliet off the bedside table and began to read.

**Reid**

"She suits you" Gideon smiled. Reid smiled as well, Gideon was right, they suited each other perfectly. Reid took the conversation to a darker place.

"I take it that JJ told you about what Nathan Harris did" Reid enquired.

"She said that Nathan came after you and Casey, she didn't go into specifics."

"He's dead now that's all that matters. I never want someone like him near my family again" Reid said slightly angry. Gideon noticed Reid's sudden change in behaviour.

"Reid, what happened?" Gideon said.

"He raped and killed two women to get my attention. He left me a note saying he would see me and Casey very soon. Casey stayed at the BAU where I thought she would be safe, Nathan attacked her in the bathroom, he bound and gagged her and then used her as Shield when he came out to confront the team. He escaped the first confrontation but he smacked Casey into a wall knocking her out, she had bruises all over her face" Reid explained clenching his fists as he did.

"He found you again didn't he?"

"Yeah I was at work and Morgan was keeping Casey safe, Nathan drugged Morgan and attacked Casey in her room. He tied her up again and hit her around the face, when I called she acted normally but then she warned me not to come back. Nathan was obsessed with her, he kept kissing her and saying she would be his. I came into the apartment and he attacked me, I dialled Hotch before I walked in so after Nathan had thrown a few kicks and punches he went and got his knife. Hotch and Rossi killed him before he could hurt us anymore" Reid finished saying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" Gideon said apologetically.

"I doubt it would have made a difference, he was smart, he was bigger and stronger than a few years ago. Its over now that's all that matters.

"Looking to the future, that sounds like a good idea" Gideon smiled.

"How have you been?" asked Reid, he was curious at what Gideon had been doing since her left the BAU.

"Staying off the radar. I travelled for a long time, I've had peaceful couple of years. I've settled down though, I found a cabin located miles from anything resembling civilisation, I love it there. It allows me the peace I've been looking for."

"How did JJ manage to call you?"

"I still have a phone, she tracked me down and told me what happened. I thought I should come here and see how you were doing."

"Thanks for coming over, its nice to hear from you" Reid said in a happy tone.

"It's nice to be here" Gideon replied.

Gideon and Reid went into the living room and sat down, they began talking like they had done before Frank had ruined Gideon's life,. Reid told Gideon about how he had been and Gideon told him about how his son and family were doing. It was like old times, they talked for at least one more hour.

**Casey**

Casey could hear Reid and Gideon laughing, she smiled at the fact that Reid was connecting with someone he had considered a father figure. Casey felt a sudden pain, it travelled in a wave like motion from the top of her uterus to the bottom, she winced in pain. She tried to change her position but the pain stayed there, she counted how long it lasted and was relieved when it subsided after sixty seconds. She felt some pressure on her pelvis and decided to get up and walk around for a moment, she took long and deep breaths to relax.

Casey kept walking for a while. Nine minutes later the pain came again, she breathed deeply and slowly and clenched her fist waiting for the pain to go away again. Casey panicked for a moment before she realised that she was in labour. She was having contractions, she was about to go out to get Reid when she felt a sudden wet sensation travel down her leg.

"Reid!" Casey shouted.

Reid rushed into the room, he had decided to leave Gideon in the living room while he checked on her.

"Casey what's wrong?" Reid asked as he went to her side.

"Reid, my water just broke."

**It's baby time!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	17. Arrival

**Arrival**

**I don't keep you waiting long now do I**

**Here is the new chapter**

**Enjoy and please review**

**Casey**

Reid was frozen for a moment before Casey grabbed his hand.

"Reid, I need to go to the hospital right now" Casey gasped, she kept her breathing steady and put her hand on her back which was now killing her. Reid ran out of the room quickly, he brought Gideon into the room.

"Reid why did you bring Gideon in here?" Casey said, she looked like she had wet herself.

"This is what we are going to do. Gideon is going to run down and pull the car up while I grab the baby bags and help you get to the car" Reid said quickly before throwing Gideon the keys to the car, Gideon shot out the room like a bullet.

"Reid I'm going to change first into something dry, you go and find the baby bags."

Reid simply nodded and ran out of the room, a small yelp came from the hallway due to Reid running into the edge of the kitchen unit. Casey took off her wet clothes and cleaned herself up, she put on clean underwear and a maternity dress, she couldn't be bothered to fuss around with trousers. Reid came into the room with two large bags slung over his shoulders, he stuffed his phone and house keys into his pocket and started to lead Casey out of the apartment and into the car. Gideon was waiting for them and waited patiently as Casey slid into the back seat, Reid ran around to the other side of the car, he was barely in the car when Gideon pulled out and made his way to the hospital.

"I don't get it, you are not due for another month" Reid said.

"I guess the twins decided they wanted to meet you sooner rather than later, you had to encourage them" laughed Casey before she moaned in pain.

"Casey what's wrong?" Reid said unsure what to do.

"Contraction, it'll go soon" she moaned as grabbed Reid's hand.

"Casey does your back hurt?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah mainly at the bottom."

"Reid I want you press down on the bottom of Casey's back and massage the area, it should relieve some of the pain" Gideon instructed. Reid did what he said, a few moments later Casey let out a sigh of relief as she felt some of the pain subside.

"Thank you for the advice Gideon" Reid smiled. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Reid and Gideon helped Casey out of the and into the hospital, they arrived at the check in desk where they booked in and Casey was settled into a room. Reid and Gideon went outside while Casey changed into a hospital gown, when they came back in Casey was hooked up to a baby monitor. Dr Haley green came in about ten minutes later and looked at Casey's chart.

"Hello Casey. How are we feeling?" she asked.

"Contractions hurt a bit but I'm fine. I'm just surprised that the twins are on their way" Casey smiled.

"I'm going to take a look and see far you are along, would you boys be kind enough to step outside?" Dr Green requested. Reid and Gideon went outside.

**17 hours later**

**Reid**

Reid was gazing upon the most precious person in the world, he was looking at his son as he cradled him in his arms. Casey was holding their little girl and smiling at her, Casey kissed her baby daughter on the forehead and was just so happy. A small knock came at the door causing Reid and Casey to look up.

"Come in" Reid said.

The entire team were waiting at the door, they entered slowly and all smiled at what they saw. JJ was with group, Gideon had phoned her to tell her that Casey had gone into labour, she travelled all the way to Quantico to see the babies, Reid had called the rest of the team when Casey was in labour. Reid went and sat next to Casey on the bed so the team wouldn't have to look at two different places.

"They are so beautiful" Garcia said almost close to tears of happiness.

"Would you like to hold her Garcia?" Casey offered knowing how much Garcia wanted a cuddle. Garcia nodded her head excited, Casey slowly handed her little girl to Garcia. Garcia held the baby perfectly and gasped at how beautiful she was.

"Congratulations, they are beautiful babies and they have been born to the most loving people" Hotch said as he stared at Reid's baby boy.

"Would you like to hold him Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course Hotch" Reid said as he handed him the baby.

"Do you have names for them yet?" JJ asked as she stood near looking at the little girl.

"We were discussing names the other night but we wanted to make sure that it was ok with you guys" Reid said as he turned to Hotch then JJ.

"Why do want to know if its ok?" Hotch asked confused.

"We called our little girl Jennifer Haley Reid. We wanted to name her Jennifer after JJ and we wanted to honour Haley" Reid said waiting for their reactions. JJ had tears almost in her eyes while Hotch was close to tearing up.

"Thank you" Hotch said with his voice cracking slightly, Hotch missed Haley everyday and was honoured by the fact they had decided to include her in this moment.

"Thank you" JJ said smiling at Jennifer, JJ asked Garcia if she could hold the baby and Garcia happily passed Jennifer to her.

"What about little man here?" Morgan asked.

"We decided on Gideon Joseph Reid after Gideon and my mentor Joseph" Casey said. Gideon had been quiet in the corner, he smiled when he heard that decided to name their baby after him and felt honoured. The rest of team each had a hold of the babies, the girls all cooed over the babies as Reid and Casey sat watching them. The boys of the group were commenting on how cute it was that the women were like that.

Casey started to yawn so the team members decided to let the happy couple have some peace and quiet, they put the babies back in their cots and said goodbye before starting to leave.

"Morgan, Emily can you stay behind for a moment?" Reid asked. Morgan and Emily stayed back while the others left the room.

"We wanted to ask you both something? Would you be the godparents to our children?" Casey said. Morgan was stunned for a moment while Emily was left breathless.

"I'd love to be" Emily said going over and hugging Casey and Reid.

"I would be honoured" Morgan said going over and kissing Casey on the cheek and giving Reid a pat on the shoulder. Morgan and Emily left Casey to get some rest. Casey fell asleep after everything caught up with her, she was exhausted after fifteen hours of Labour and Reid let her rest.

Reid watched his two children sleep with eagle like eyes, he couldn't believe that they were here, they had survived so much.

"Mummy and daddy love you very much, We'll never leave you and you will always be loved. I want you to be whatever you want to be and have everything in the world. I love you my little Jennifer and my little Gideon. Sleep dreams" Reid whispered to them.

**I wanted Reid to have a daddy moment**

**I would like to know if I should time jump a few years or keep going on the current timeline.**

**Please let me know and thank you for reading**


	18. Home

**Here you are my darlings. I love the reviews and can't thank you enough for them**

**I will be staying with this timeline for now before time jumping**

**Enjoy and please review**

**Home**

**Two weeks later**

**Casey**

Reid was more nervous than he had ever been. He had arranged for his mother and father to come visit the twins but he had so many worries. He was hoping that his mother would be alright around the babies and he had not spoken with his father since hanging up on him so many months before, Casey had been the one to call him about the arrival of the twins and she had arranged for the fathers visit. It was Tuesday, the day that William Reid was arriving. Casey was heating up some milk when a knock came from the door, she walked into the hallway and opened the door.

"Are you Casey?" the man asked, he was thin and had a tired look in his eyes.

"William Reid?" She asked just to confirm. He nodded his head, she opened the door further and he walked in slowly, he was inspecting his surroundings, she could tell that he was nervous like Reid.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she offered.

"I would love some water if that would alright" he asked politely. Casey went over to the the fridge and pulled out some water, she handed it to him and he thanked her. He took a large gulp and put the bottle on the table. Casey decided to get right to the point.

"Would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Casey said softly.

"I would love to" he smiled.

"I'll just go and get them, Reid is just getting them dressed."

William nodded and Casey made her way to the nursery to help Reid. She walked in to find Reid cleaning sick of his shoulder, it seemed Jennifer didn't like Reid's shirt. Reid turned around to be met with a swift and ninja like kiss to his cheek from

Casey, he laughed causing Gideon to open his eyes. Gideon and Jennifer had inherited Casey's eyes but they had received Reid's brown hair, there was fair amount on their heads considering they were only two weeks old.

"Your father is waiting in the living room" Casey said as she picked up Gideon and rocked him in her arms to sooth him.

Gideon made a slight murmuring noise before settling in her arms.

"He is going to be such a mommy's boy" Reid laughed as he looked at Casey cradling their son.

"Do you want to go out together?" Casey said ignoring his remark.

"Yeah, I can't hold off seeing him any longer."

Reid picked up Jennifer, she began to cry but she settled almost immediately once she was resting on Reid's shoulder.

"By the way Reid, you are going to have a daughter who is going to be a daddy's girl, she never settles that quickly when I try to calm her" Casey said with a smile.

Casey decided to go first, William stood up straight when he saw the baby in her arms.

"Mr. Reid I would like you to meet your grandson, Gideon Joseph Reid" Casey said as William walked up.

"He's beautiful, he has your eyes" William said as he stroked his grandson's hair.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes please."

Casey slowly put Gideon into William's waiting arms, William had a huge grin on his face as he locked into his grandson's eyes. Reid walked into the living room with Jennifer now in his arms, William looked up and they each gave each other a weird look.

"Hey dad" Spencer said nervously.

"Hello Spencer, I'm proud of you, they are beautiful" William said as he look over to see Jennifer nestling herself into Reid's chest.

"Would you like to hold her?" Reid asked. William simply nodded, Casey held out her arms to take out back Gideon. Reid walked over to his father and handed him Casey, Reid felt slightly uncomfortable being so near his father and in some ways felt that his father had no right to be part of Jennifer and Gideon's life. Casey had been the one to talk Reid around, she was trying to help repair Reid's family so they could be part of the children's life.

"She is lovely" William stated.

An awkward silence descended upon the group till Jennifer and Gideon started cry, Casey swore that they read each others minds. William handed the baby straight back to Reid, Reid knew immediately that the babies were hungry.

"I see that you to are going to be busy, I'm going to go" said William.

"You don't have to" Casey said as she rocked Gideon, she made soothing noises to calm Gideon.

"I'm very happy for you two especially you Reid, goodbye. I'll call you" William said before he walked out the door.

Casey stood momentarily shocked at how quickly William had left, she felt hurt that he had not wanted to spend more time with his grandchildren. Reid sat down on the sofa and laid Jennifer on his right arm, he held her safely near his chest, Casey laid Gideon on Reid's other arm and Reid was left cradling his two children while Casey went to fetch some milk.

Casey appeared about a minute later armed with two bottles, she put one down on them on the table before taking Jennifer from Reid. She wanted to feed Jennifer for a change and wanted Reid to bond with Gideon a bit more.

"Garcia is coming over later by the way to visit her angels as she put it" Reid informed Casey as he made a googly face at Gideon.

"That's great, I could use a little rest tonight" Casey said.

"Are you alright Casey you've been looking a bit pale for the last few days" Reid asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I've just felt a bit tired and light-headed sometimes, I just need to get back into a good routine and I'll be fine."

"Casey I want you to get a good night's sleep tonight, you've been doing all the night changes, feeds and general calming of the children. I'll do it tonight" Reid said. He was worried about Casey, she didn't eat like she used to and the twins took a lot of her energy. She look terrible with large bags under her eyes.

"Yes sir" Casey laughed weakly as she feeding Jennifer. The baby's finished their bottle within seconds of each other, Reid even had to admit that he was freaked out at how well the twin's were synced into each other.

**Later that night**

**Reid**

Reid was yet again cleaning baby sick off his shirt except it was Gideon who had ruined it this time. Three quick knocks came at the door, Reid put Gideon in his bassinet and went to answer the door, he was greeted with happy and colourful Penelope Garcia.

"Reid! How is my boy genius?" she said happily and she walked into the apartment. Reid let out a soft chuckle as Garcia entered.

Garcia put down three bags and made her way to the Bassinet's and gasped when she saw Jennifer and Gideon both awake.

"Hello my little angels. Aunty Garcia is here and she has presents!" she squealed as she looked over the twins.

"Garcia you can pick them up. They've missed their aunt Garcia" Reid said.

Garcia picked up Jennifer and gave her little kiss on the cheek before she rested her on her shoulder.

"J I have presents for you and your brother, you've got new toys and clothes" Garcia said as she rested Jennifer or as Garcia called her J on her chest.

"How is everything at the BAU?" Reid said.

"Slow which is nice. You're back in a week aren't you?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah I was allowed three weeks paternity leave by Hotch and Rossi. I heard Strauss was not too happy" Reid said with 'I'm not surprised' look on his face.

"Reid ignore Strauss, she's just a stick up her ass" she remarked. Reid let out a loud laugh when he heard Garcia's remark, he couldn't help it.

"Reid where's Casey?"

"That's a good question, she said she was going to get changed into some PJ's, I'll go and check on her" Reid wondered as he noticed how long Casey had been in the room. Garcia nodded and signalled that she would watch the twins.

Reid made his way to the bedroom, he opened the door and looked around, he circled the bed and gasped when he saw Casey laying on the floor. Reid rushed over to Casey and felt her forehead, she was burning up and breathing heavily, Reid ran into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Reid what's wrong?" Garcia asked worried, she put the baby down and went over to calm Reid. Reid put the phone to his ear and waiting for an answer, a voice came from the other side.

"911 What is you emergency?" the voice said calmly.

"My fiancée she's collapsed on the floor, she unconscious with a fever and rapid breathing" Reid said barely keeping himself in control, he gave the paramedic his address.

"Emergency services are on their way sir. Keep her still and be ready for the paramedics" the voice said before disconnecting.

"Reid be with Casey I'll look after the twins" Garcia ordered.

Reid ran back to Casey and kept trying to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up. He just wanted her to wake up.

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**My muse will be jumping for joy if you do**


	19. Why wait?

**Sorry for the delay my lovely readers.**

**Here is a new chapter, I have included some back history on Casey in this chapter as I know some people were wondering about her past**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Why wait?**

**Casey**

A soft beeping noise brought Casey back from the haze, she felt so tired but she couldn't remember why she felt tired. She opened her eyes to see Reid and Garcia talking in the corner, it only took them a few seconds to realise that she was awake.

"Casey" Reid breathed in a sigh of relief. He walked over and kissed her pale cheek while putting his hand on her cheek, she leaned into his hand for comfort.

"What happened?" Casey said, her voice gave way to her emotions.

"You've been out for about a day, the doctor said that you had an infection that should have been caught when you went for your check-up. They are giving you some antibiotics via an IV, you were a anaemic but they don't want to give you a transfusion unless they have to" Reid said as he pointed the bag above her.

"Its standard procedure" she smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Garcia as she pulled up a chair next to Casey's bed.

"I feel a little better, I feel weak though."

"Its alright, you rest. Everything is being taken care of" Reid smiled. Casey suddenly realised through the fog in her mind that the twins were not there.

"Where are the twins!" she said slightly panicked, Reid put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Morgan and Prentiss are looking after them, Prentiss is using some of her vacation days and Morgan is helping how he can. They are in good hands" Garcia said, Garcia's words instantly soothed Casey.

Casey was trying to concentrate on their words but found herself once again entering a hazy realm were everything was so calm. Reid and Garcia watch as Casey fell back to sleep, Reid was happy that she was having a dreamless sleep, she needed her rest more than ever.

**Four months later**

Normality had returned to the Reid household. Reid had returned to the BAU a week after his paternity leave had officially ended, Strauss demanded him back in the office but the team told her that Reid needed more time to look after Casey, Reid was granted an extra week although he now owed the team a big favour. Casey was happy being a stay at home mother, she missed the rush of saving lives but she didn't miss the danger of working in the ER, her mind wandered back to the stabbing sometimes when she thought of the ER but she just shook them away. That was a bad moment in the past, she wanted to focus on the two good moments in front of her.

Casey was walking in the park with the twins in the stroller, she heard them making noises and laughed at how sweet they sounded, she decided to sit down on a bench, they were making noises at each other making her smile.

"Hello! Hello! My beautiful little ones, what are you to talking about?" Casey said in a sweet and playful voice as she tickled both of their tummies. They gave sweet soft laughs and started making noises as if they were trying to talk back to their mum. She loved her two babies with all her heart, their eyes were as blue as the sky and they both had inherited Reid's brown hair. Gideon was so much like Reid, Casey sometimes swore that she could see Reid's smile on Gideon's face every time he smiled. Jennifer had turned into a daddy's girl. Casey seemed second best in Jennifer's book, she was fussy around seven as she knew that her daddy would be back any moment, she instantly stopped being fussy and let out a soft laugh when Reid picked her up and cuddled her.

It was beautiful day at the park. The sun was shining and the weather was just right for walking the twins who were both wearing their summer clothes. Casey stared at the twins as they both started to fall asleep, it still freaked Casey out how in sync they were, they were both on the same routine and they both cried, slept and ate at the same time most of the time. Casey was proud to be a mother and she strived not to be like her biological mother. Reid was the only person that knew Casey's past.

Her biological mother was a drug addict, so was her father. Casey only found this out when she was eighteen as she had been taken away from her mother a week after she was born, she was awarded to the state till she was seven. Miranda and George Lewis wanted to adopt a child after they found out they could not conceive another child and they chose to adopt Casey, after the day the adoption was final she was known as Casey Lewis. She loved Miranda and George with all her heart, they pushed her to do well in life and supported her when wanted to find out about her biological mother.

Her biological mother Vivian Hayes died three years after Casey was born, she was stabbed. Her biological father Henry Hayes died of a heroin overdose when she was nine. Miranda and George were proud of her when they found out she had made it into medical school. She was twenty six when they died in a car accident, her adoptive brother told her she could come the funeral but he wanted her to stay away from his family. He hated the fact that she had been so successful while he had had trouble with his business. Casey's only family after that was the one at Quantico Emergency room.

She grew up losing her family, she wanted her family with Reid to be stronger, she wanted her twins to have a good life.

**Sorry for it being a bit of a short chapter but its been a busy weekend**

**Please review**

**Also should Casey and Reid's wedding be large or small?**


	20. Headache

**Headache**

**Very short update. I'm sorry about the delay in updating but I have been busy with some art projects, I've recently got back into touch with my arty side and decided to combine it with my rock music loving side. I'm drawing CD covers. Any suggestions?**

**Three cheers for sweet revenge by MCR Cd cover has been done (looks great)**

**I will be doing a long chapter tomorrow hopefully**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy**

**Reid**

Reid felt a small object poking at his shoulder, he felt like hitting it away before he realised what was going on. He opened his eyes to see a horizontal Hotch was was smiling.  
He immediately shot up, he was greeted with Ashley and Emily laughing.  
"Hey Reid. What were you dreaming about? You were making some serious happy noises" Emily laughed.  
"I-uh wasn't dreaming" Reid said groggily as he rubbed his eyes before opening a file on his desk. Emily simply nodded but she would bet an entire month's pay that he was dreaming about Casey.  
"I think everyone should get back to work" Hotch politely requested "Reid can I see you in my office?"  
Reid left his chair nervously, he knew he was going to get into trouble for falling asleep at his desk. Reid walked into Hotch's office and sat down in the office chair nervously, the babies were sleeping fine, he wasn't sure why he was so tired.  
"Reid are you OK?" Hotch as concerned.  
"I'm fine Hotch I'm just feeling a bit tired" Reid said truthfully.  
"Is everything okay at home?"  
"Yeah Casey and the babies are fine, they wake up at night but Casey soothes them in the night so I can sleep."  
Reid started to see two blurry versions of Hotch, he closed his eyes quickly to try rid himself of his blurry vision but it failed. He felt his whole body started to move without him telling it to. He groaned as a pain shot through his head.

_Not again, not now_ thought Reid

**Hotch**

Hotch looked at Reid when he heard his groan.  
"Reid what's wrong?" Hotch asked as he rushed to Reid's side.  
Reid's whole body started to shake violently before it started to slide of the chair, Hotch caught his convulsing body before it hid the floor.  
"I need some help in here!" Hotch shouted as he held Reid's head and hands together as he shook. Morgan burst through Hotch's door a few seconds later with Rossi and Emily not far behind.  
"Hotch what the hell happened?" Morgan asked helping hold down Reid.  
"I've called an ambulance" Emily assured them. Hotch gave her a silent 'Thank you'.  
"He just started shaking, he let out a groan and then he was shaking like crazy" Hotch informed them. He relaxed his grip as Reid's body stopped convulsing and became incredibly still, Hotch put his ear to Reid and felt slightly relieved when he heard Reid's shallow breaths. Morgan checked Reid's pulse was relieved although worried at how quick it was.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, they took Reid to the ambulance. Morgan was adamant he was going to ride with Reid and the paramedics agreed. Hotch looked into the ambulance as the youngest member of his team was sent to the hospital. He looked as his little brother was being taken to hospital.


	21. Sleeping Angel

**Sleeping angel**

**I know its a short update but I have been insanely busy. I promise to post a long chapter within the next few days. I have one day where I am free and will dedicate myself that day to .**

**I hope you enjoy and for a certain reviewer - I will never ever in a million years give Reid Schizophrenia. If the show does I won't be happy either **

Casey found herself sitting in the waiting area, her leg was twitching nervously and Garcia was holding her hand while rubbing her shoulder. The twins were being looked after by Tanya, she was a trusted friend to both Reid and Casey so they trusted her to look after Jennifer and Gideon. The team was there as well, Morgan was barely keeping it together while Emily and Ashley were able to remain a lot calmer althought Emily was struggling.  
"Spencer Reid family" the doctor asked as he walked into the waiting area.  
"Yes. How is he?" Casey said looking at the doctor with hopeful eyes.  
"Are you family?"  
"I'm his fiancee, I have power of attorney over him."  
"And the others?" the doctor asked pointing to the group.  
"They're his family as well" Casey said sternly, the doctor would have argued but he decided not to.  
"Is he ok? Is he awake?" Casey demanded, she wanted answers.  
"Mr Reid-" the doctor started.  
"Dr Reid" Hotch corrected him.  
"Dr Reid has fallen into a coma. We did an MRI and found a tumour, it pressing against his brain causing it to swell. We are going to operate on him and try to remove the tumour so we can relieve the swelling."  
Casey was stunned for a moment, she felt like the world had been taken from beneath her and she was falling into a dark abyss of pain and loneliness.  
"When are you doing the surgery?" Casey said.  
"We are prepping him now but we need your signature for permission to do the surgery, I should warn you that he may experience problems after the surgery as the surgery itself is dangerous although there is about 25% chance this will happen."  
"By problems you mean memory and movement, give me the form and a pen and you'll have your signature. Now you get him into surgery and get that thing out of his head. I want you to do everything you can" Casey said close to losing it.  
The doctor handed her the form and she signed it without hesitation.  
"Can I see him quickly?" Casey asked.  
"A few minutes should be fine although I would only suggest one of you" the doctor smiled trying to comfort her.

"Tell him we're here Casey" Morgan said, the rest of the team looked at her, they were silently asking her to convey all their messages. Casey nodded and made her way to Reid's room, she opened the door to find a pale man hooked up to an assortment of machines.

As a doctor she should have been more prepared for what she saw but instead she felt tears come to her eyes. Her Einstein was now her sleeping angel, she went over to his bed and stroked his forehead, she gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
She pulled up a chair and continued to stroke his forehead, she was hoping that her words to Reid were not going to be her last to him.  
"Hey Einstein. You can't say goodbye like this, you've got to wake up so you can teach Jennifer about the world and so Gideon can have a father that loves him and will be there to support him. Who else is going to get them into Star Trek" Casey sobbed, she wiped her tears away and continued " Please just wake up for your family, you're whole family is outside waiting for you to wake up. I want you to wake up, I can't lose you after everything we've survived. I love you Spencer and I always will."  
The doctor came in and ushered Casey out of the room so Reid could be prepped for surgery, she gave him a swift kiss on the forehead then rushed out of the room. She walked back towards the group. Hotch immediately rushed forward and hugged her, he made calming noises to soothe her, she stood there for a few minutes sobbing into his jacket.

**Hope you enjoyed and I will be updating soon. My muse will be watching over Reid while I'm busy **

**Please review**

**Also I'm looking for a fanfic that I read a long time ago but cannot find again. It has Reid in a forest and he is hurt, it also involves Morgan being hurt. I cannot find it and its really bugging me.**

**Any info on what fanfic this might be will be highly appreciated**


	22. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

**Hey**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought of this chapter while sat in car for way too long. ****As I as writing this, the revelations episode came up on the tv channel I was watching. I was like...creepy. Its my fave episode though.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Reid**

Reid was sitting on a bench watching two children play, they were beautiful children and with one look he knew he was looking at his children. They looked to be about five, he looked at them and was overcome with a sense of joy. His children had become his life and they were always going to be his first priority, he was determined not to be like his father. He wasn't going to leave them like he had been left alone.

Casey came over and sat next to Reid, she was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress, her pure blue eyes were hypnotising to Reid.  
"Hey Einstein."  
"Hey sweetheart. How did we get here?" Reid asked confused.  
"Its your dream. They are beautiful aren't they, our little Jennifer and our little Gideon" Casey smiled as she picked up Reid's hand.  
"More beautiful then I could have ever imagined" Reid smiled back.  
"Are you sure you did the best thing by allowing them to be born?" Casey said as she let go of Reid's hand. Reid looked over to Casey to see her with a cold stare, she was looking at Reid expecting an answer.  
"How could you say that? I always wanted them" Reid said in a hurt tone.  
"You wanted them but with your career and all those bad little people you've caught do you think that they will be safe. Do you think that I'll be safe?"  
Reid noticed the that sky had turned to a dark gray, he panicked when he looked at Jennifer and Gideon and watched them disappear in a wisp.  
"JENNIFER! GIDEON! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted as he ran towards the playground where his children has just been playing. He grabbed his hair in fustration, he couldn't lose his children.  
"Where did they go Casey?" he said running towards Casey.  
"They're gone. Everything you love will disappear or rot, even your family" Casey taunted.  
Reid could feel tears brimming in his eyes, he couldn't understand why the women he loved was taunting and telling him this.

Reid closed his eyes and opened them, this time he was somewhere new. It waas his apartment where he and Casey lived except the door was splintered and there was broken glass everywhere. Casey appeared next to Reid and looked at him.  
"What's happening?" Reid asked panicking.  
"All the bad men you've ever caught, they won't forgive you. Nathan Harris almost killed us and he was only one unsub. What do you think is going to happen?" Casey smiled creepily causing Reid to get scared. Casey pointed to the bedroom and Reid slowly made his way over to the door, he pushed it opened and collapsed when he saw her. Casey was on the floor, her face was black and blue with bruises so much that Reid had a difficult time recognising her. There was blood everywhere, he crawled over to the dead Casey and started to shake as the blood coated his hands. Her eyes were frozen open with fear and she had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, abdomen and legs. She had been murdered and it was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her and his children, now they were gone and it was because of him.

The other Casey walked next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"You murdered me, you murdered your children. When everything is gone in your life you'll turn to it and it'll be the one thing that you swore never to have again" she said in a stone cold voice that taunted Reid.  
"Check the bathroom and you'll see" she whispered in his ear.  
Reid crawled over to his bathroom and was shocked at what he saw. He was slumped against the wall with a needle in his arm, a small bottle of diludid was next to him as well.  
"NO! NO! NO! I'll never do that again!" Reid shouted at Casey.  
"When you've lost everything you will. Your such a coward that you won't tell me about your little drug problem. You'll give in and leave everything, just like your father."  
Reid slowly got up, his eyes never wavered away from the drugged up version of himself. He turned around to confront Casey only to be met with the man who had haunted his dreams for so many years. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Reid.  
"Time to confess Spencer Reid" Tobias said in his father's persona.  
There was a loud crack and Spencer's world went dark.

Reid felt himself floating before he felt the world around him become heavy, an assortment of noises pierced his ears. A slow beeping noise drew his attention, he realised that he was starting to awake, his tried to open his eyes and after a few efforts he opened them. He looked around the room and realised that he was in a hospital room, he looked over to the couch to see Casey sleeping peacefully. He realised that he had been dreaming, he had a nightmare.

Reid let out a small groan as he realised how painful his head was. Casey looked up and almost lost her breath, she put her hands to her mouth and started to cry.  
"Reid your awake" she sobbed happily as she ran over to his side, she picked up his hand and rubbed it gently before putting it up against cheek.

Reid smiled and knew that he would never let his dream come true. His one and only love was here with him and that was all that mattered.  
"W-what happened?" Reid asked groggily.  
"You had a seizure and fell into a coma. They found a tumour that was putting pressure on your brain and they operated. You've been asleep for over three days" she said in a soothing tone.  
"Where are the twins?" Reid asked with his eyes giving away a small amount of panic.  
"Aunty Garcia is looking after them, we've been switching shifts to be here with you and there with them. I'm going to go get the doctor so he had can check you over" she smiled.

Casey kissed Reid's hand and then walked outside. Reid breathed a sigh of relief. His headaches now had an answer and he still had his family.

_Thank God_ he thought.

**Good or bad chapter**

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review and let me know. I will be updating very soon as have a few day free time on my hands.**


	23. Recovery

**Recovery**

**I ****hope you enjoy this chapter, my muse wasn't feeling well the other day like me so sorry for delay.**

**Please review and enjoy**

The doctor entered the room and smiled when he saw that Reid was alert. He quickly checked Reid over.  
"Dr Reid, its nice to finally talk to you. How are you feeling?" he asked as he checked the monitors.  
"My head hurts" Reid said before realising about pain medication.  
"Did you give me any pain medication?" he asked in a slightly weak panicked voice.  
"We gave you some low grade pain medication but nothing too strong. You're fiancee requested that we keep the pain medication to the minimal amount" the doctor said as he nodded towards Casey. Reid was slightly confused at how Casey knew he didn't want pain medication, he had never told her about his aversion to drugs. After Casey had told him about her parents being addicts he swore never to tell her.  
"I'll leave you two alone. I'm having a neurological consult coming down in about ten minutes to check you over" the doctor said politely before leaving.  
Reid looked at Casey.  
"How did you know about the pain medication?" Reid asked with slightly fearful eyes.  
"Hotch. He told me about you being kidnapped, tortured and drugged, he said that you don't like taking pain medication because you fear you'll get addicted. I told them to give you the weakest dosage while still easing your pain. Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a hurt voice, her happy attitude had disappeared slightly.  
"After you told me about your biological parents I thought you would leave me if I told you. I got addicted to diludid after being drugged with it for two days. I'm clean though I have been for over five and half years" he said looking at his hands, he couldn't look at Casey right now.  
"It hurts me that you couldn't tell me. I'm your fiancee for christ sake, I would have understood" she said angrily in a low voice.  
"I swear I didn't lie to you to hurt you. I wanted to protect you, I know how much you hate thinking about your past and there was no way that you could have understood how I felt, addiction is hard to understand" Reid said defensively.  
"Fine! You know how I would have understood Reid! I got addicted to my pain medication after I got stabbed, I couldn't deal with the trauma of it" she shouted before realising what she had just said.  
Reid sat in disbelief, he had always thought Casey would be he last person to be an addict considering how much she disgusted her biological parents.  
"What? That can't be" Reid said.  
"I didn't tell you the whole truth about when I was stabbed but since we are getting everything out in the open finally I guess I want you to know. I was stabbed by a psych patient but he didn't leave like I told you he had. He leant over me and started to laugh. He left shortly after that and I was alone in the dark bleeding to death. I got addicted to my pain medication but I was forced into rehab where I got better" Casey said, her eyes told Reid that it was painful for her to tell Reid this.  
"You never told me this."  
"You never told me that you got addicted to Diludud."  
There was a small knock on the door, Reid and Casey looked up to see the neurological consult enter the room.  
"I'll leave you alone, I need some air" Casey said as she stormed out of the room. Reid knew that he and Casey were not going to work this out quickly, it was going to take time.

"Hello Dr Reid I'm Dr Haley, I'm going to do a few tests to see if you have any lasting effects from the surgery" Dr Haley said with a comforting smile. Reid simply nodded and let the doctor continue with her tests. She did a few basic one before asking Reid some questions.  
"Dr Reid can you pick up this pen?" she said as she placed a small pen in front of Reid. Reid lifted his right arm up and tried to pick up the pen but missed it, he tried again but he missed it again, he was fustrated. He could see the pen and was telling his brain to pick it up but his hand kept missing the pen. The doctor could see Reid was getting fustrated and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Its ok Dr Reid. Well it looks like you may need some physical therapy, I'm going to wait to test your legs as your still in a fragile state. You are doing very well though considering the operation" she smiled. Dr Haley left the room.

Reid felt everything rush to him, tears began to fall from his eyes as everything hit him. He closed his eyes and began to sob quietly. A small hand crept onto his cheek and wiped away his tears, he knew who's hand it was but he was afraid to open his eyes.  
"Its alright Spencer Reid, I'm here, I promised you I would always love you and I do love you. Just no more lies" her voice said through the veil of darkness.  
Reid opened his eyes to see Casey staring back at him, her eyes were red which gave away that she had been crying.  
"No more lies" he whispered back before smiling.

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Please review (it makes my muse happy and makes my day)**

**I'm also going to be starting a new Criminal Minds fanfic in the next few days but never fear I will still be updating this fanfic at the same rate I have been.**


	24. Joining of Two Hearts Part 1

**Joining of two hearts Part 1**

**Casey**  
**Three months later**

**Hey my lovely readers here is a new chapter. Thank you for all your reviews **

**This is part one of two. In these two chapters we will see the wedding of Casey and Reid**

**Please review and hope you enjoy this**

The last few months had been difficult but Reid and Casey had managed to push through the tough times. Reid had successfully healed from his surgery although Hotch was stil keeping him off active field duty, he was to remain behind for at least another month till Hotch was sure he could send Reid into the field without having to worry. The twins were now seven months old and more active than ever, they were way ahead in their development and were now walking although they were not very steady and could only walk from Reid to Casey before they started to wobble.

Jennifer had loved Reid being around for the last few months and Reid had loved bonding with his daughter, she giggled everytime Reid tickled her and she loved laying on Reid's chest listening to Reid reading her books. He had been reading her fairytales at first but she fell asleep a few night ago listening to Reid reading poetry. Casey thought back to a week ago when the entire BAU team had come road for dinner.

Little Gideon was sat on his mothers lap laughing at Morgan who was entertaining Gideon by playing with him with some toys. Morgan was in the middle of the playing with Gideon when Gideon turned round and said 'Mama'. Everyone looked at Gideon and clapped, Casey saw Morgan and Garcia exchange money and could only assume that they had bet on what word the babies would say first. Jennifer followed two days later by calling Reid 'Dada'.

It was 6am Monday morning and Casey was trying rangle her twins so they could eat breakfast, Jennifer was happily seated in her seat but Gideon was trying to crawl around the sofa, Casey walked up behind him and lifted him up, he made a cute happy noise when she lifted him up which made her happy. She placed him in the seat and started to feed both of them. Casey was extremely nervous at that moment, not because of her twins but because in less than six hours she was marrying her Einstein. Reid and Casey had decided not to hold off the wedding plans any longer and had planned the wedding in the last three months with the help of their wedding planning goddess Penelope Garcia. Emily, Ashley, JJ and Garcia walked into the apartment at about 6.30 am with their hands full of dresses, make-up kits and an assortment of other bags which Casey had no clue what they could contain.  
"Morning Casey, how long have you been up?" Garcia said in an uber happy tone.  
"Since about 4am, I couldn't sleep with all my nerves" Casey smiled as she finished wiping the remains of the twins breakfast off their cheeks.  
"Casey don't be nervous. You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever once we are done with you and Reid wil not be able to take his eyes of you when he first looks at you" Emily grinned as she laid out a large white bag on the sofa.

Casey knew what was in the bag, it was her wedding dress, it was the one that all her bridesmaids had helped her pick. Casey chose the BAU girls to be her bridesmaids as they had become like sisters to her, they were always there for her and Reid and they loved the twins so much it made Casey so happy. Garcia was her maid of honour though, Garcia had thrown herself into the role completely and had planned almost the entire wedding. The littliest bridesmaid in the group was her daughter who looked entranced with sparkly pieces of jewellery. JJ went over to little J and picked her up, little J made noises as she played with JJ's hair, JJ put Jennifer down in the playpen and then put Gideon in there as well, they started to play with their toys although they occasionally glanced up at whichever person was checking on them.

"Casey please have a seat at Salon Garcia" Garcia requested, she had set up an entire make-up station complete with a huge mirror. Casey walked over to the counter and sat down on the chair.  
"Be prepared my dear to be turned into a beautiful maiden who is going to marry her prince" Garcia laughed.  
Garcia set about doing Casey's hair, she brushed it through and then went about curling it slightly. Ashley walked over to the table and began doing Casey's make-up. Casey couldn't help but giggle at her current situation, she felt slightly out of her comfort zone having everyone do her hair and make-up. It was about half and hour later when Casey's hair and make-up was complete, she had kept her eyes closed for most of it and almost cried when she opened her eyes.  
"Oh honey don't you like it?" Garcia said in a worried panicked tone.  
"I love it Garcia and Ashley, you are both brilliant" Casey smiled as she looked at herself. Ashley and Garcia let out huge sighs of relief and smiled at Casey.  
"Didn't Emily tell you that you were going to be the most beautiful bride ever?" Garcia said giving Casey a hug.  
"Okay missy its time we get that dress on you" JJ said as she unzipped the bag. Casey took the bad into the bedroom and put it on by herself, she wanted to surprise the girls. She slipped on the dress and walked over to the long mirror where she saw the dress drape over her body.

Casey took in one long breath and then walked out into the living room where she she saw four women smile. Garcia looked at Casey and felt her heart flutter, Casey looked beautiful in her white dress, the dress was strapless and had a patterned jewellery pattern on the bodice part.

The bottom half of the wedding dress was pure white with a netted skirt over the silk that had jewels planted all over it.

"Oh Honey you look a princess" Garcia gushed before she rushed over and gave Casey a hug, she did it gently to avoid ruining Casey's hair and make-up. The rest of the girls rushed over and joined in. Casey was happier than ever, she had her entire family with her and she was about marry her beautiful Spencer Reid.

**Reid**

Reid was woken up by Morgan.  
"Wake up Spencer Reid, you ready to marry your Casey" Morgan laughed. Reid rose from his bed and ran his hand through his short hair.  
"Never been more ready."

**There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed this and I will update very soon.**

**P.S - Wedding song - Book of Love by Peter Gabriel**


	25. Joining of Two Hearts Part 2

**Joining of two hearts part 2**

**Here you go again my lovely readers, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I have put links on my profile to the outfits that they are all wearing including the dress for Casey, the bridesmaids dresses, Reid's suit and the grooms men suits. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy and please review **

**Reid**

Reid woke up at 9.00am and felt energized although he was full of nerves. He went into the bathroom and took a long relaxing shower, he looked at himself in the mirror and realized he needed some serious cleaning up. He shaved and then went out into the lounge area of his hotel room to find Morgan, Rossi and Hotch huddled together discussing something.

"What are you three talking about?" Reid asked as he walked in.

"Nothing we were just discussing our suits" Rossi said quickly, Reid looked at them and they knew that he didn't believe them. Reid was too nervous to push the issue any further.

"Guys I am so nervous right now" Reid said before taking in two large breaths to calm himself.

"Reid don't worry everything is going to be fine. The ladies are taking care of Casey and its are job to take care of you, but first I thought we would toast Reid and his marriage with Casey" Rossi said before he brought out a bottle of champagne and swivelled his body to pick up some glasses.

"I'm not much of a drinker" Reid said.

"C'mon man live a little" Morgan chuckled as he handed Reid a glass full of champagne.

"To Reid and Casey, may they have a long and happy marriage" Rossi said before they all hit their glasses together and took a sip.

"OK Reid let's get you ready, it's almost ten and we want to get to the church before the ladies" Morgan said as he handed Reid a clear bag that had Reid's suit in it, Reid grabbed it and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Reid put on his suit and then looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a very neat suit but he was wearing his everyday work shoes, they were Casey's favourite shoes of his and she had nicknamed them his 'Doctor who' shoes. He didn't look like himself but he didn't care, he couldn't wait to see Casey in her dress, it would be the first time he would see it.

"Do not laugh when I come out" Reid said before he opened the door, he walked out and the men simply gave him an encouraging nod. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were already in their groom men suits although Hotch was doing the honour of walking Casey up the aisle, he had been honoured when they had asked and he happily obliged.

"I've got the rings and everything else, shall we get going?" Hotch said.

All of the boys walked out of the hotel room and rushed down to the cars, it was going to take half an hour to get to the church and Reid wanted make sure everything was going to plan at the church.

**Casey**

It was 11.00am and Casey was soothing Gideon after Jennifer had hit him with one of her toys.

"It's okay Gideon, your sister didn't mean it..shhhhhh" Casey said as she walked around with a now calmed down baby. Gideon and Jennifer were ready but they were being fussy so Casey had an hour to calm them down. Penelope Garcia had left for the church a bit earlier to make sure the everything was where it was supposed to be.

At 11.15am the girls all packed into the car with the children and made their way to the church.

"Is Reid at the church? Did everything get their alright?" Casey said quickly trying to wash away her nerves. Emily put a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Calm down, everything is there and Reid has been there for over half an hour, you don't have to worry" Emily slightly chuckled. Casey calmed down slightly after that, she was just nervous about messing up the vows she had written or the ring not fitting. She could have killed Reid for telling about wedding's and the statistical chance of them going wrong.

The car pulled up at the church at 11.50am, it was a nice small church that fitted everyone they had invited and they had both written their own vows to avoid using the church's ones. The ladies all filtered out of the car, the bridesmaids followed by the twins followed by Casey. Garcia came rushing through the front doors, she looked wonderful in her blue dress.

"Hey my beautiful ladies, Emily can you pass me Gideon so I can go give him to Morgan, the men are all ready to go" she smiled as she went over to Emily, Gideon happily went into Garcia's arms. A second later Hotch came out of the church and was mesmerised at what he saw. His BAU ladies looked like like the angels that they were and Casey looked perfect, Reid was in for a great surprise thought Hotch.

"Casey you look beautiful, Reid isn't going to be able to stop looking at you" Hotch said with a rare smile on his face.

"What if I fall?" Casey asked nervously.

"Just hold my hand and I'll be there to catch you if you fall."

"Thanks Aaron" she said, she was glad to have him walking her down the aisle.

**Reid **

Reid was at the top of the aisle waiting with Morgan and Rossi, he was walking up and down the stairs to try pass the time. Hotch had left to complete his duty of walking Casey down the aisle so this left Reid a little unprotected in his view.

"There's my goddess" Morgan suddenly said, Reid looked at him with confusion then followed Morgan's gaze. Garcia had walked through the entrance carrying Gideon who looked adorable in his small suit.

"Don't you boys look dashing" she smiled, her eyes full of joy. Garcia handed Gideon over to Morgan, the group had agreed that the godparents of the children should be the one's to hold them during the ceremony.

"You are one to talk, I may just have to bow down to you, you look like a goddess" Morgan playfully said with Penelope, Penelope blushed a bright red before she let out a small laugh.

"Afraid not my chocolate God, I am merely a humble priestess, the goddess is outside waiting to get to her Einstein" Garcia said looking at Morgan and then to Reid.

"Casey is here" Reid said, he wanted to run outside and see her but he resisted the urge knowing it would ruin everything.

"Yes my boy-genius and in t-minus three minutes she will be walking up that aisle so I suggest you boys get yourself into position.

**Three minutes later**

All the guests were seated, the music then began to play. Reid's heart was pounding as he saw the doors open. Emily and Ashley glided down the aisle with Jennifer happily gazing at the pretty flowers lining the church, they took there place when the got to the end. Garcia and JJ followed them and they both giggled when they looked at the men in their suits. Moments later Reid's heart stopped for a second. A beautiful angel arrived on the aisle, she looked more beautiful then Reid could have even imagined, his caring Casey looked angelic. Casey looked at Hotch for reassurance and he smiled at her reassuring her that she was doing fine, she looked up and smiled. Her Einstein was there waiting for her, his had a smile on his face as well, she wanted to run up the aisle and kiss him and only Hotch's hand kept her from bounding up the aisle. Casey and Hotch reached the end and Hotch put Casey's hand into Reid's, they both faced forward and waited for reverend to begin.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two people in the sacred bond of marriage, when two people love each other it is a gift to the world, today the world receives another gift. Spencer and Casey have chosen to enter into this union with complete trust and love, I must ask if there is anyone here today who objects to this union" the reverend said aloud. Nobody said anything so the reverend continued.

"Who gives this women to this man?" the reverend asked.

"We do" the entire BAU team said in unison, Casey was family now and they were going to be there for her. The reverend smiled slightly at the fact the entire bride and groom's group had said it together.

"Spencer and Casey have prepared their own vows and would now like to recite them to each other. Spencer" the reverend said causing Reid now to be the centre of attention.

"Casey, I never thought that I would find someone to love me. I was wrong, I found you or to be more exact you found me, you've given me the world. You have given me two beautiful children and you have given me a reason to enjoy life to the full. I give my heart, soul and body to you for eternity and will love you through anything" Spencer said with his eyes beginning to water, Casey was close to tears but she held it together as she wanted to say her vows to Reid.

"Casey" the reverend directed.

"Spencer, you have always protected me. The first time I saw you I knew that I loved you, you've been with me through the tough times and you have loved me no matter what. You have given me everything in the world and I promise to love you till the end of time and promise to love you with my heart, body and soul. I love you Einstein" she said with tear finally falling, she couldn't help it.

"Do you Spencer Daniel Reid take Casey Samantha Lewis to be your wife?"

"I do" Spencer said as he placed the ring of Casey's finger.

"Do you Casey Samantha Lewis take Spencer Daniel Reid to be you husband?"

"I do" Casey said as she placed the ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the reverend said.

Reid pulled Casey towards him and kissed her passionately, the entire church erupted in cheers and applause. Casey and Reid stopped kissing and looked at the entire group of guests which included both of Reid's parents, his mother was smiling at him and she nodded at him signalling that she was happy for him. Everyone but the happy couple went outside to welcome the pair with confetti. Casey and Reid walked outside and were met with a handful of confetti, they all congratulated the pair as they walked out of the church. Garcia was in tears as were most the girls, the twins were jumping up and down in Emily and Morgan's arms as they saw Mummy and Daddy walking through the confetti.

"I love you Mrs Reid" Reid whispered in her ear, she laughed and smiled.

"I love you too Mr Reid" she whispered back.

**Reid's married!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Now I must pose a question**

**Should I end it here or continue? **

**Please review!**


	26. Four years, five months later

**Four years, five months later**

**I've decided to continue this story as I enjoy writing it so much. **

**I've also started a new fanfic called Sight of a Killer- so check it if you want**

**Enjoy and please review!**

"Mummy when is daddy going to be back?" Jennifer asked.  
"Daddy is going to be back any minute, come over here" Casey said in playful voice. Jennifer walked over and Casey picked her up and gave her a giant hug, Jennifer laughed at her mother's hyperactive mood.

Four and a half years had passed since the wedding day and everything was amazing in Casey's eyes. Reid still remained at the BAU as did the rest of the group but he always made sure he was there for his family when they needed him. Penelope and Kevin married a year after Casey and Reid and were now proud parents of a two year old called Lydia. Ashley had had a few boyfriends but she was still looking for the one, Morgan was in a long-term relationship with Casey's friend Tayna, it seems they had hit it off at the wedding. The most surprising event over the last few years was Emily and Hotch. Emily and Hotch had decided to see each other in secret and it had worked out, Strauss still remained in the dark about their relationship and Hotch had not been this happy since Haley plus Jack enjoyed having Emily around. Rossi was just about the same, he had no desire to find another wife. JJ was still with Will and Henry loved visiting the twins.

Casey and Reid had had an eventful four years. They discovered that Gideon was a genius, Reid had noticed that Gideon was excelling past what most children his age were learning and he decided to get his son tested. He was classified as a child genius at four and a half years old and Reid was so happy although Casey was slightly worried. She knew Reid had had a rough time through his years of education and knew how much it had affected him, she loved her children and she didn't want to watch them get bullied. Jennifer was learning at the normal rate but she had a flair for art, Casey had filled her room full of art supplies so she could enjoy her art.

"Gideon are you reading again?" Casey shouted into the bedroom as she was washing up  
"No" came a small voice that belonged to her son, the way he said no was a clear sign he was reading again.  
"Don't lie to me young man, you can't fool your mother" she laughed "Come here and talk with us, daddy will be back soon and I know for a fact that he has gifts for you."  
Gideon shot outside into the kitchen and sat on a chair to face his sister and mother, Casey turned round to see that he was reading at the table, she sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to talk to her son until he had finished his book.  
"Mummy why was daddy crying the other night" Jennifer asked with a confused face.  
"J when was daddy crying?" Casey asked, she was worried about why Reid would be crying.  
"He was in the bathroom and I walked past, he sounded really sad" Jennifer said in a sad voice.  
"I'm sure daddy just had a rough day at work. The bad guys daddy catches are not very nice to him and that's why he needs you and Gideon to cheer him up" Casey said as she stroked a stray piece of hair behind Jennifer's ear.  
"I love you Mummy. I love Daddy too" Jennifer said as she hopped off her chair and hugged Casey around her waist. Gideon feeling left out hopped off his chair and joined in the hug.  
"I love you Mummy and Daddy too" Gideon said.  
"We love you too my precious little einsteins" Casey kneeled down so she could face her twins "Me and Daddy will always love you, Daddy fought to protect you and he always will and I'll always be there to protect you both" Casey said as the childre stood there listening, Casey had a feeling that Gideon understood her better than Jennifer but she wanted her children to know that that they would have a better life than she or Reid had had growing up.  
"I'm home. Hello?" Reid shouted as he came through the front door and hung up his coat.  
"Go and hug daddy" Casey said, the children sprinted off and seconds later a squeal of laughter came from the hallway.  
"Oh I missed you too my little angels. Aunty Garcia is coming over later with Lydia and Kevin so I want you to be on your best behaviour" he said as the twins held his hands as he walked into the kitchen. Casey kissed Reid on the lips and then laughed as the twins starting making kissing noises.  
"Now now you cheeky little einsteins, I'm going to clean up before Aunty Garcia arrives so why don't you to go and play and Jennifer I need to be careful when draw, you are marking your desk" Casey said.  
"Ok Mummy, sorry for the desk" she smiled, Jennifer used her 'I'm too cute to be mad at' look, it worked.  
"Hey you too are you forgetting these?" Reid smiled as he brought out two gifts, one was a book for Gideon and the other one was a teddy bear for Casey, their eyes lit up at the sight of the presents and they eagerly grabbed them.  
"Thank you Daddy!" the laughed before running off to the play room around the corner.

"Are you trying to bribe them into thinking your the best?" Casey laughed.  
"I might be, I am certainly trying to bribe you" he said as he hugged her from the back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek before he started whispering in her ear, Casey let out a gasp when she heard his words.  
"Maybe later and only if I get to go first" she said in a sexy voice that made Reid hot under the collar.  
"Do you think Garcia would look after the twins overnight if we asked her?" Reid said. Casey knew what he wanted and she had to agree with him, they hadn't been together in a while.  
"I think she would. I'm babysitting Lydia in the day all next week so I'm thinking we can call in a favour" she smiled.  
"I want you so bad right now" Reid said as he kissed down her neck. Casey's breathing started to get quicker and she was lost for words for a moment.  
"I want you too" she moaned slightly as he moved onto her shoulder "Just wait till tonight" she smiled  
"You tease" he smiled as turned her around, he continued to kiss down her neck and shoulder. She let out a giggle when he grabbed her ass, they continued fondling each other till a loud knock came at the door.  
"That's Garcia" Reid said between kisses.  
"Come on naughty let's see if she'll babysit after her visit" Casey said in Reid's ear.  
"You got it Sexy" Reid said before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**

**Also I was wondering if I should do a one shot about Reid and Casey and their night - Just wondering**


End file.
